Field Trip
by Destiny Obake
Summary: Casper High is going on a field trip. To where? Disaster. Can Danny keep his fellow students and his secret identity safe at the same time? Read to find out. Not like other Field Trip stories. Reviews say it all. Rated because of violence. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Field Trip Ch. 1

Danny Fenton frowned. Why in the world would Mr. Lancer ask him AND Jazz to come to his office after school? He could understand his own reason for being here (he fell asleep in class again), but Jazz was little miss perfect.

Mr. Lancer sat at his desk. " I have a question I would like you to ask your parents. It's about this years field trip."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later both Fenton children yelled, "Are you CRAZY?"<p>

"No, I'm completely serious. The students are interested in ghosts, so what better way for them to learn more than to go to their home?"

"You want to take the entire high-school on a field trip to the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked incredulously. "That's a horrible idea!"

* * *

><p>"This is a horrible idea." Danny muttered as he stood with his class mates in his living room.<p>

Of course his parents had loved the idea, wanting to show off their knowledge of ghosts and their habitat. This spelled disaster, since his parents had never actually BEEN in the Ghost Zone! Danny was hoping against all hope that he would be able to keep his identity a secret.

Soon his parents had come up from the lab. Ever since they agreed to this, they had been working on some new invention. Jack clapped his hands together like an exited kid. "You all ready?" He asked.

There was a chorus of 'Yes!' and Jack led every one to the lab. The students all goggled at the weaponry, but the main focus was a large steel circular door way with a swirling green mass inside. The Fenton Ghost Portal.

Maddie walked over to the group and said, "Now if you'll line up in an orderly fashion, we can board the SSB."

"The what?" Jazz asked.

"The SSB. It stands for Specter Speeder Bus!" Jack said proudly. "It's like the Specter Speeder, but it fits a lot more people. And it has more windows!"

Danny groaned at smacked his face. He had been hoping they wouldn't have enough room so HE could stay behind and go ghost. As they all piled on, Danny was mentally chanting, "No ghost attacks! No ghost attacks! Please PLEASE don't let there be ghost attacks!"

Danny and Sam sat in the front row behind the passenger seat. In the seat across from them was Jazz and Tucker. "This is brutal!" Tucker whispered to his friends. "Your parents don't know the first THING about the Ghost Zone and they're taking a bus of jocks and nerds who can't defend themselves!"

"Gee! Thanks for putting how horrible this is for my identity into perspective!" Danny whispered sarcastically.

"Don't worry Danny." Sam said. "Maybe your enemies will give you a break!" She didn't sound confident. "And if not… I brought some Fenton wrist rays!" the goth held up four wrist rays as an emphases.

Jazz leaned over and said, "And I've got the Fenton Ghost Peeler! If any ghost comes after us, we'll be able to fight back without your ghost powers."

Danny gave them a small smile and said, "It's never easy, remember."

* * *

><p>"I hope we get to meet the ghost boy!" Paulina cried. They were just about to take off into the swirling green that was the Ghost Zone.<p>

'Fat chance.' Danny thought. 'If I can help it, there will be no going ghost. Phantom hopefully won't be needed.'

Every one buckled up and Maddie started the SSB. The ship lifted into the air and, after a moment, it shot into the GZ.

And, of course, things quickly went down hill when Danny's ghost sense went off.


	2. Chapter 2

Field Trip Ch. 2

**Hello fellow readers! I decided to make another update because I got REVIEWS! Yaaaaay! The last chapter was kinda glitchy. I forgot the Disclaimer. Heh. I'm new here ok. Don't kill the newbie. Now! Answers to Reviewers.**

**Easternbluebird:** Yes yes. This story has been done before. The ones I read were either cheezy or completely random. I made a promise when I started this to make it the most epic GZ field trip story ever. I just got the idea from one of these stories. I'm a unique individual and refuse to go with the norm. Hope you enjoy my story.

**Hellbreaker: **Yes, that about sums up Danny's life. **Danny: For some reason everyone love to torture me. Evan Butch!**

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR: **Here you go! I'll update if you will. JK

**CptCrazy: **Is a few hours fast enough for you?

**Disclaimer: I am not a full grown man. I'm not even a male.**

* * *

><p>A blast rocked the ship, knocking several students from their seats, including Danny and Sam. Dash sat up and asked in a small and nervous voice, "What was that?"<p>

"Obviously someone isn't to happy that we're here." Sam said, rolling off of Danny.

Another blast connected with the SSB and sent it spinning. The normal teens all screamed and held on for dear life, while Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie all gritted their teeth and braced for the impact sure to come.

The zero gravity in the Ghost Zone sent the large ship hurtling farther than it normally would. When it finally crashed, they were a long way from home.

* * *

><p>Danny groaned and tried to sit up, but something was blocking his attempts. Opening his eyes he discovered a twisted price of metal was on top of him. The only thing keeping him from being smashed was a bus seat that was upside down acting as a prop.<p>

After a bit of taping into his ghostly strength, Danny was able to shove the wreckage off of him. Looking around, he noticed a group of people standing apart from the twisted ship and looking disheveled. The adults and stronger students were searching through the pile of junk for anyone that might still be trapped. Mr. Lancer was taking role to find out just how many were missing.

"Danny!" The halfa turned to see his sister picking her way towards him.

"Jazz! Are you alright?" "Yeah. A few other kids are missing, but so far every one's fine."

"Who's missing?" apprehension colored his voice.

Mr. Lancer came over to them and, hearing the hybrids question, said, "Nathan, Valerie, and Star have yet to be found."

Danny paled slightly, but, knowing that freaking out wouldn't help the three lost students. Taking a deep breath, the halfa concentrated on his enhanced hearing. He heard the huddled group whimpering and the searchers moving pieces of the SSB around. But then he heard a yell. It was to faint for human ears, but he could clearly hear someone yelling.

Danny scrambled over the ruble, drawing everyone's attention. "They're over here!" he shouted. Dash, Danny's parents, Mr. Lancer, and Kwan followed after him. "How do YOU know were they are Fen-toenail?" Dash asked.

Danny ignored the bully and made his way over to a piece of door that was bent an twisted into a rough dome shape. When the humans got there they could also hear the shouting.

"Valerie! Please say Yes!" came the voice of Nathan.

"Aah! Somebody get me out of here!"

The people on the outside each gripped the edge and pulled the twisted metal off of the three. Valerie was the first out. She quickly spotted Danny and ran behind him. Nathan was next, scrambling to get out of the small crater. Star came last and immediately started complaining about her physical features. Danny shook his head and momentarily felt relief that, besides a few bruises and cuts, everyone was unharmed. Then the relief disappeared. He was stuck in the Ghost Zone with his parents, teacher and classmates. Typical.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. This is Danny. Desiree is currently fighting for her life, so she asked me to answer reviews for her. So here we go.**

**AmaraRae:** It's been updated. Desiree will try to update fast so you all don't implode from excitement.

**Hellbreaker: **Yeah, sometimes I do hate the universe. But then others I remember that I have awesome friends and family. By the way, do you basically repeat every chapter you read?

**CptCrazy: **She is fast isn't she. Well yesterday she was so hyper about geting reviews that she was literally bouncing off the walls. I had to put her in a thermos and Jazz talked her into putting that energy into writing.

**Well that's all. Desiree should be back by the time you get to the bottom. Oh yeah! She wants to tell you all that this story takes place after D-Stabilized.**

**Disclaimer: If Desiree owned me, Sam and I would have been a couple in the first season. And my show would still be going.**

* * *

><p>Field Trip Ch. 3<p>

Danny looked around at the huddled students. Each was in their own group. The popular teens were closer to the adults for protection. The nerds and geeks were a little farther away since the populars had refused to let them mingle with them. Then there was Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. They were as far from the others as they could possibly get, with Valerie somewhere between the three masses.

Danny sighed and turned to his friends and sister. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

Sam had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Hmmm. If we can get them to pay attention to you you can lead them out." she said.

"ME? Lead them OUT? How the heck would I do that without putting my secret identity at stake?"

"Simple." Jazz said, pulling a rolled up piece of paper out of her bag. "You tell them you have a map."

"You brought my map of the Ghost Zone?" Jazz nodded.

"OK, but how do I explain HOW I got the map?" Danny asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tucker gave an evil grin. "Just tell them the truth. That you got it from Danny Phantom."

Every one stared at him. "You know." Jazz said thoughtfully. "That just might work."

"WHAT?" Danny exploded. "I can't tell them that! I'll be swarmed by questions! That, AND Mom, Dad, and Valerie will be furious!"

"It won't be that bad, little brother. We'll keep them at bay."

Danny sighed. This had to be the worst field trip in the history of Casper High field trips.

**(Line break)**

Danny climbed on top of a piece of ship. Looking at all the talking students, he took a deep, calming breath. _'OK Fenton, this is it. Don't screw it up.'_

He stuck two fingers in his mouth and gave a shrill whistle. When everyone looked at him curiously, he said, "I know the way out."

_'Que the questioning.'_ Danny thought bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>*Desiree walks in with triumphant look* Well I have beaten back the Pokemon invasion.<strong>

**Danny: Your crazy, you know that.**

**Me: Yes, I know. Life's more fun for me though. *notices crowd* Oh! Your done? Sorry it was so short. I wanted to update fast for you all. Until next time. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Field Trip Ch. 4

**Hi everyone! Yay! This turned out longer than all the other chapters! Onto reviews!**

**Easternbluebird:** I'm working on it. I hope this story lives up to your expectations.

**Hellbreaker: **Yeah. It was short, but I'm getting better at long chapters. Randomness IS fun. And thanks for the complement.

**a-new-halfa:** Like I told Hellbreaker, I'm working on length. I'll get better as I go. Thank you so much for the advice. I made this one longer just for you. And every other reader. Lol.

**Rose235b: **Thank you! My mom tells me I have good writing style too. Here's a chap for ya.

**ghostgirl45: **Thanks!

**CptCrazy: **Yes I was fighting Pokemon. My little brother is obsessed with it and he got everyone in my family to hate it. Kinda like I got everyone in my family to hate Danny Phantom. Heh. It's just me and my friend.

**To everyone who reviewed and put this story and me on your favorites and alerts lists, here are some muffins! Fresh baked. What the heck? Muffins to all my readers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' but the story. And my drawings.**

* * *

><p>The group gaped up at Danny for a few seconds. Then the questioning began.<p>

"How would you know Fenturd?"

"You've been here?"

"How could you possibly know?"

"Why should we listen to you?"

The words were starting to jumble in Danny's mind, and he quickly had to shout for silence. When all was quiet, he once again sighed.

"The reason I know is because I have a map of the Ghost Zone."

"Where did you get it?" Maddie asked. Great. The moment of truth. Well, half truth anyways.

Glancing at his friends and sister for support, the hybrid said, "Danny Phantom gave it to me."

There was instant uproar. Several of the jocks started yelling "Liar!", while the Fenton adults started screaming, "You were near a filthy GHOST?" Paulina on the other hand was asking questions like, "Did he talk about me?" and "Can you hook us up?"

The most violent reaction was from Valerie however. " Why didn't you shoot that spook? He's nothing but trouble!"

Danny's face was grim, and Jazz slapped her face. Sam looked like she might throttle Valerie AND Paulina. Tucker just looked dumbstruck.

Finally, Danny gave a shrill whistle that got all the noise to stop. He rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

"I'm not lying, yes I went near a ghost, and no Paulina, he didn't talk about you." (Paulina pouted at this) "And I didn't shoot him because he is NOT" (here he looked at his parents and Valerie) "evil. He's helped me out of quite a few tight spots, just like every other person here."

Pulling out the map he said, "If we're gonna get out of here we have to work together and we need to follow this map."

Everyone looked at each other for a second, before slowly nodding in agreement. Danny smiled and said, "Great. Now while I find out where we are, you all rest and get your strength up. Something tells me that we're a long ways away."

* * *

><p>After about twenty minutes, Danny was able to find out their position. He sighed when he saw that they were on the other side of the Ghost Zone. It would take days to get back. And they didn't have the supplies. But the good news was that they were close to the Far Frozen and Clockwork's tower.<p>

'Hmm. It will only take us a day to get to Frostbite's place, and Johnny 13's biking trail goes right over it. We could just drop in. Literally.'

Nodding, he quietly explained his plan to the rest of Team Phantom. Tucker was skeptic though. "Johnny doesn't let anyone on his trail. If he catches us, it'll be bad luck!" he quipped.

"I know." Danny said, looking indecisive. "But it's our only choice. You have to fly to get to Clockwork's because of the sketchy gravity. It's the only trail close to were we are that goes anywhere friendly."

"We better warn everyone though." Sam said. "Though if Paulina was taken captive I wouldn't really care."

"Sam." Danny said in an exasperated voice.

Team Phantom turned to address the group of people. Danny climbed back onto his makeshift pedestal and got everyone's attention. "OK guys. There's good news and bad news. The bad news is that we're days from the Fenton portal." Groans met this. "The good news is that we're close to someone who can help. And it's only a days walk." this comment was met by several cheers.

Some hands raised up. "Dash?"

The jock glared and demanded, "They have food, right?" Danny nodded, getting more cheers.

"What about bathrooms?" Lester asked.

"Yes. Contrary to scientific belief, ghosts eat, sleep, and use the bathroom. Frostbite is one of the more human friendly ghosts in the GZ. And he can make us a temporary portal out of here. THAT'S why we're going to him."

The mass of humans nodded, smiling at the prospect of getting food and then hightailing it out of here. Sure it was cool, but after a while it started to creep ya out.

"OK. Now for some ground rules. Don't ever step off the path. Gravity is sometimes present at the edges of islands and platforms. It's a long drop people. Second, not all ghosts are evil, but not all are friendly. Try not to draw unwanted attention. Third, here in the Ghost Zone, people are the ghosts. We can pass through walls, and sometimes ghosts. And finally, don't touch something that you have no clue as to what it does. Sow plants here are carnivorous. Everyone got that?"

There came a collection of YES'S and nods.

"Alright. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton was leading a group of teens and adults through a dangerous world that no one else knew about. It boggled the average, unsuspecting mind.<p>

The students couldn't believe that this wimpy, average boy was they're only hope of getting out of here. Mr. Lancer was intrigued that Danny seemed to know more about spectral things than his school work. He seemed to know more about ghosts than his PARENTS DID! It should have been impossible.

Maddie and Jack were very upset that their youngest child personally knew a ghost. And not just ANY ghost. Danny Phantom! Public enemy number 1! (or at least he used to be). And not only that, but he also had met other supposedly 'good' ghosts. Didn't Danny know better? All ghosts are evil! Once a filthy ghost, always a filthy ghost. Right?

Danny continued on, making sure that no one was straggling. It took about a half and hour to make it to Johnny 13's Bike trail, and people had already begun to wine.

"My feet hurt!"

"How much farther?"

"Are we there yet?"

Danny was beginning to understand adults frustration during car rides. If these people didn't shut up soon, he was going to go insane. "You Ok Danny?" Sam asked.

The halfa sighed. "No. I don't think I can take much more of this."

Sam gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't worry. We can be annoyed together." Danny laughed.

Someone behind them whispered, "Lovebirds!"

"We are not LOVEBIRDS!" the two shouted in unison. Several laughs came from the group, and the ghost and goth turned bright red.

"Keep moving people. Nothin' to see here." Tucker shouted. More laughter.

Suddenly a deep and mocking laugh sent chills down their spines. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Ghost Punk." Whirling around, the group found Walker and his goons. All had an evil sneer on their face.

Team Phantom sighed. In foresight, maybe they should have packed more ghost weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all! How'd ya like it? I'm working on the length so cross your fingers for me. This one was three word pages long. My sister is awesome. She made me a cloth Danny Fenton doll. It's her first time making a doll, so it's not perfect, but it's adorable and I've gotten really attached to it. I drew the face. Yaaaaay! Till next time.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Field Trip Ch. 5

**Well I'm back. Who missed me? (crickets chirp) Hurtful. Lol. Onto reviews.**

**Lolxxx: **If your happy and you know it clap your hands.

**geek 179: **It's up. I hope you like how it turns out.

**AmaraRae: **I'll get the mop. I'm glad it's good enough to blow your mind. Lol.

**Danny: This chapter is graphic. Hope you all have stomachs of steel.**

**Me: Ha ha. It's not that bad.**

**Danny: That's what you said when your leg was cut by a merry-go-round.**

**Me: While you all read, I'm gonna have a talk with Danny. (grabs Danny's ear and pulls him out of room)**

* * *

><p>As the normal people stared at the skeleton looking ghost, one thought passed through their stunned and frightened minds. 'Why did he say Ghost Punk?'<p>

Team Phantom, on the other hand, pulled out what little weapons they had. Jazz quickly activated the Fenton Ghost Peeler that was her favorite weapon. Sam pulled out the wrist rays and handed one to Tucker, and two to Danny, who passed the extra to Valerie. Sam strapped her own ray on as she glared at Valerie. Jack and Maddie pulled out ecto-weapons as well.

All this took half a minute, and then the five teens glared at the offending ghost. "No Ghost Punks in this group, so I suggest you leave, spook!" Valerie said.

Walker laughed. "You all are blind as bats. But that's not why I'm here. You all are breaking the rules. You're unauthorized personnel and your disturbing the peace." glaring at Danny, he said, "And this isn't your first offense, Punk! I'd say you've racked up a good three thousand years in my prison for all your dealings."

Everyone stared at Danny. What the heck did he do to earn THREE THOUSAND YEARS? Danny ignored their stares and hissed, "If you know what's good for you Walker, you'll take your goons and walk away."

Walker sneered and snapped his fingers. His second in command, Bullet, pressed a button on his bracelets and, immediately, four large poles shot out of the ground. They were all around the humans, and each had prongs that sparked with electricity. Another press of a button and the group was electrocuted. Danny's last thought before his vision went black was, 'Crap.'

* * *

><p>Danny awoke to pain shooting through his body. He clamped his mouth shut and tried to get away from the cause of his discomfort, only to find that he was strapped down. His body began to jerk at the painful shocks he was getting. He tried not to cry out, but the shocks seemed to intensify. Danny's screams echoed through the halls, sending chills down the spines of anyone who heard.<p>

And a certain group heard.

* * *

><p><strong>(earlier)<strong>

When the Amity Park group woke up, the first thing they noticed was that Danny was gone. Maddie began freaking out, saying that if Walker harmed one hair on her baby's head, there would be heck to pay. Finally getting her to calm down, they all took in their predicament.

The group of full humans stared around them. They were in a large room with mats on the floor for beds. The space was obviously made for a large group of people. The walls were glowing a strange blue. After having tried to walk through the walls, Sam had informed everyone that the glow was indeed a human shield, and they were stuck.

When a guard came to show them to the lunch small, glowing cuffs were put on their wrists. When they had all sat down with their disgusting meals, they got several stares. Sam suddenly stood and walked over to a table full of ghosts.

"What is Walker doing to Danny?" she demanded.

Skulker looked up at her and said, "Walker is probably punishing the whelp for evading him this long." he glared at her. "he might not survive it, which is bad news for us. I was hoping to hang his pelt on my wall."

The humans all made faces and said, "Eew!" at the hunters disturbing comment.

That was when they heard the screaming. Every being froze at the horrible sound. Mr. Lancer blanched, while his students started shaking. Team Phantom and the Fenton adults cried, "DANNY!"

Leaping to their feet, they were about to run toward the bone chilling sound, when they were stopped by Skulker and several of Danny's other enemies.

At that precise moment the screaming stopped, making the humans harts do the same. "If you want to save the whelp, you can't just charge. We have a plan, and then you can go help your friend while we leave and keep the attention on us."

* * *

><p>Danny finally fell silent as the pain stopped. Panting, he opened his hazy eyes to see Walker glaring back at him. "W-Walker!" Danny hissed. "Let me go so I ... can kick your butt!"<p>

"Not on my watch, Ghost Punk."

Grabbing a fistful of Danny's hair, the warden leaned in close to the trapped boy and snarled, "I'm gonna make you pay for every headache you've given me."

With that, Walker slammed Danny's head back onto the table, making the young halfa groan. "I'll start by giving you one." the jailer said wickedly.

* * *

><p>Jack whistled at all the damage the ghosts had done to the jail and it's guards. Jazz rolled her eyes and grabbed both her parents. "Let's get Danny and get out of here."<p>

"Why would that ghost want Fenton?" Quan asked.

Sam carefully answered, "Walker is a stickler for the rules. He sometimes makes them up just so he can arrest people. He did that to Danny. Danny then organized a jailbreak, like this one. Walker was furious. He's tried to arrest Danny several times since then and failed. He must really want to make Danny suffer for it."

The group stayed quiet as they processed this and searched. Star shivered and whispered, "This place is creepy."

"Yes. It is isn't it." a new voice said. They all whirled to see Danny Phantom. But something about him was off. He was smirking and his eyes glowed red.

Paulina yelled, "Ghost boy!" and tried to hug him, but she fell through the ghost when he turned intangible.

Glaring at her he hissed, "I'm not the ghost boy."

With that, his body turned black and began to reshape until a faceless ghost stood in front of them. He wore a black hat and trench coat. Red sunglasses were the only thing on his gray face. His tall form towered over all but Jack.

"Amorpho, I presume." Sam said. The ghost nodded.

"So Billy told you about me." He said.

"Danny. His name is Danny." Tucker said with a frown. It wasn't a hard name to remember.

"Were is my son, ghost?" Maddie demanded.

Amorpho looked at her and morphed again. Soon Danny Fenton stood in front of them. "This the one?"

The group nodded, and the shapeshifter's gaze became sober. Jerking a thumb over his shoulder at a door, he said, "He's in there. Brace yourselves."

With that, Amorpho turned into a guard and left. Team Phantom gave each other nervous looks before leading everyone to the door. Jack and Maddie insisted on going first. When they opened the door they were greeted by the sight of Walker.

The ghost stood facing them, twirling what looked like a scalpel in his hands. Hands that were covered in human blood. Gasps filled the air and Valerie angrily advanced on the warden. "Were's Danny? What did you do to him?" she screamed.

Walker smiled and snapped his fingers. Two guards walked in, holding a limp Danny in between them. They threw him to the floor, showing the group the extent of his wounds. Lacerations ran down his arms, oozing blood. His shirt was tattered, revealing what appeared to be whip marks.

Maddie screamed in rage and several ecto-weapons popped from her hazmat suit. The same happened to Jacks suit and he yelled, "What did you do to my son, spook?"

Noticing their weapons on a table nearby, Team Phantom and Valerie grabbed them and also pointed the flaming guns at the ghost. "Your gonna pay for messing with my brother!" Jazz yelled.

"No. You are the ones who will pay." Walker snarled.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad you all are reviewing, but can I get some more? For the next chapter I have to get more than five. The most I've gotten is nine, and that was for chapter three. Cookies to all my readers. Cyber candy bars to the ones who review this chapie. Hope you liked it. Ta!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Field Trip Ch. 6

**I am so sorry! I tried to update earlier, but I've got a family reunion this week and two families are staying in my house. I don't have a room now. Plus, this morning the internet wouldn't work so I couldn't do anything. Ahem. Oh My Gosh! You guys rock! I'm feeling all fuzzy from the reviews. So, to the following people I give cyber candy bars of your choice.**

**Daughter of the Wise One: **Thank you! You made my day with this comment.

**deadhirlwalking123:** I'm updating as fast as possible. But thank you for the complement.

**sarahhaley: **Yay! I freaked someone out! One of my story goals accomplished. JK

**transformers fan 53:** I honestly don't know how long this will be. I keep adding things on to make it more exiting and long. I hope it works out. No, I won't tell you if he loses his secret.

**dessies friend: **Took me a few minutes to figure out who you were. I'm so glad you like it. And are you saying your younger brothers like Danny? Score! What's the 4 to about 10 mean? See ya when I come over.

**phantom fan: **thanks

**Allyieh:** I don't like to use cuss words, but yes. That is what most teens would say. I like the dark parts too.

**: **Thanks. My sister laughed at the stupid excuse thing. She's not a Phan.

**nycorrall: **Thanks.

**Zii Raevyn:** Lol. She may come in later, but not yet.

**ConcreteGirl25: **As far as we know, Dan can only turn into Danny FENTON. Not Danny Phantom. But, Yes. That would be an Oh Crap.

**AvaraRae****: **This looks like a job for... THE MOP!

**Lolxxx:** I hope love.

**CptCrazy: **Yeah. I never give Danny a break.

**geek179: **Dani says that in D-Stabilized. Yay crazy Phans!

**Rosebud snow: **thanks.

**WhatNooooI'mNOTACONTRACTOR:** I'm trying to make them longer. This was origonaly two chapters, but I put them togeather to make it longer. Thank you and here's a chapter. Moving does stink. I've moved like three times before.

**Hellbreaker: **They do? I havn't seen one where they go to Walker's. Dang! And here I thought it was origonal.

**Twikadevra:** Mind controled Danny **is **awsome. We can be weird together. Paulina is just for humor. If I had my way, she would have been done away with in Memory Blank. But I won't kill her.

**DizzlyPuzzled: **Thanks.

**Well, enjoy the chapter. This was origonaly two chapters, but I put them togeather to make it longer.**

**Disclaimer: If only.**

* * *

><p>Walker advanced on the group, his guards backing him up. Maddie just snarled and said, "No one messes with my kids. Especially not dirty, stinking ghosts!"<p>

All who had a weapon fired at the ghosts. Walker was slammed into a device that electrocuted him when he impacted, rendering him unconscious. His goons were thrown helter-skelter around the room. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz rushed to Danny's side while the Fenton's and Val kept their gazes locked on the ghosts.

Rolling the hybrid over, the trio saw more lacerations and whip marks. Through Danny's tattered shirt they could see the word LAW cut into Danny's chest.

Gritting their teeth in fury, they picked Danny up and took him to the others. Jack gently lifted the teen out of their hands and they all rushed toward the prison exit, keeping their eyes open for guards. When they finally left the prison, Sam pulled the map out and pointed to their right, were, in the distance, they could see Johnny 13's Biking trail. It was a long ways off, but it was there.

Heading towards it at a fast pace, they quickly left the jail behind.

* * *

><p>The group gasped as they looked at the horrid scars Danny had received. It took lots of persuasion to stop Jack from going back to destroy Walker. the word carved into his son's chest had sent him over the edge. Maddie almost when with him, but she knew none of it would change what had happened.<p>

After cleaning the cuts, Maddie joined the group sitting around in a circle. After a bit of discussion, they decided to sleep here for the night. Jack, Maddie, Team Phantom, and Valerie would take turns doing a two hour watch.

At some point, when everyone had gone into useless chatter, a groan was heard. Danny slowly sat up and held his head. All the students were immediately there, trying to see how their fellow classmate was doing. "_Under the Watson's Porch_, people! Let him have some air! You all can talk to him after his family does." Mr. Lancer said.

Maddie, Jack and Jazz keeled by the youngest in their family and gently coxed him to look up. Maddie had tears in her eyes as she saw her son. This would have never happened if they hadn't agreed to this field trip. Danny blinked. His mom rarely cried.

"Mom. It's ok. I'm fine." He whispered, pulling her into a comforting hug.

This made Maddie sob harder, pulling her son closer to her. Danny looked bewildered, turning to Jazz in confusion. "What happened?" he asked.

Jazz soberly told him to look down at himself. When his mom calmed enough to get off him, he did. Danny gritted his teeth in anger. That jerk branded him! If he ever saw Walker again, he was gonna give him a piece of his mind. And a knuckle sandwich.

Tracing the word with his fingers, he quipped, "Well, my first tattoo sucks."

Jazz slapped her brother's head, while their parents shook their heads. All three were relived that Danny was fine. Physically and mentally. Sam, Tucker and Valerie came over. "Dude, you ok?" Tucker asked.

Nodding, Danny said, "Yeah. Just some scratches.

Their mouths gaped open. "Scratches? He whipped you! And carved his obsession on your chest!" Sam cried.

"Dude! You can't just keep blowing these things off!" Tucker exclaimed.

Valerie said, "You need to let other people help you."

"You guys! I'm fine! Really! I'm a fast healer, so they don't even hurt any more."

Jazz frowned at her brother. "Either your getting better at lying, or your telling the truth."

Danny rolled his eyes at his sister and asked, "Anyone gotta extra shirt?"

Sam smiled as Danny's Mr. Modest mode kicked in. She then reached into her spider backpack and pulled out a black tee-shirt. "I have this in case my parents force me to wear something pink to school."

The half thanked her and slipped the tee on. 'Black looks really good on him." Sam thought dreamily. She quickly snapped out of it, her cheeks turning red.

Getting to his feet, Danny joined the circle with his friends. Tomorrow was going to be busy and dangerous. They had to get the rest of the way to Johnny's bike trail, then go the day without food and water, to then get to Frostbite's. There would be complaining, probable ghost attacks, and most likely someone would get hurt. If they only knew how hurt.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Mr. Lancer pulled out a megaphone (from were, the world would never know) and shouted, "Rise and shine! We've got a big day ahead of us!"<p>

Sam snatched the megaphone from the teachers hand and crushed it. Jaws dropped. "Are you crazy? You just practically shouted 'Hey ghosts! Here's a bunch of people for you to attack!' Were trying to lay low!"

Lancer turned red in embarrassment. Danny sighed and pulled the map from his pocket. Looking at the trail in the distance, he began tracing his finger along the line on the map. When they got there, they would take a right. The trail then spiraled down and to the south of the Zone, eventually going over the Far Frozen.

"Ok, everyone! Let's move. The faster we move, the faster we get home." with that he turned on his heel and walked at a brisk pace toward their way out.

* * *

><p>At around ten they reached Johnny's trail. It was a large, jagged platform that stretched nearly the entire Ghost Zone. The gray rock had a glow about it that made it seem menacing.<p>

Danny didn't even hesitate to jump the small gap to the path. The braver ones followed, while the more nervous ones faltered in their steps. Dash glared and said, "You all better hurry. I'm hungry! And if I don't get some real food soon, I just might start throwing some nerds over the edge to take my mind off it."

The unpopular kids gasped and scrambled onto the path. Danny looked at Dash and said, "You wouldn't really do that would you?"

Dash smirked. "They don't need to know that Fentina."

Danny rolled his eyes. Even when they were stuck in another dimension, Dash just HAD to insult him. Somethings never change.

* * *

><p>After an hour they stopped. Mikey found a platform nearby that had several fruit trees on it. Leaping over, the group grabbed some and started eating. Danny sat on the edge, looking out at the green abyss. Would they get home before he accidentally revealed his secret? Or someone else did? Who knew.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it. You all are my insparation and I don't want to disapoint you. Well, I'll update as fast as I can. Family, ya know? Ta!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Field Trip Ch. 7

**I'm BAAACK! Oh my gosh. I love my family to death, but I'm glad the next reunion won't be for a few years. I had to sleep on the floor in the living room. I was lethargic for a few days from lack of sleep. Plus, one of my cousins shouts out random stuff in his sleep. He literaly shouted, MY WAFFLES! Glad to have my room back. Anyway, Onto Reviews.**

**a-new-halfa: **Walker is compleatly crazy. But I guess it all comes down to my own crazyness. The LAW thing just came to me while I was typing.

**darkangeloflove:** I'm going.

**I-luv-Ang-Percy-Danny: **Thankyou. I apreciate that.

**Twikadevra: **It was a mad house. I'm the oldest grandaughter on both sides, so no one my age. The boys my age are just weird. Bathroom problems dosen't cover it. We have two bathrooms, and several times I had to go, and someone was either taking a shower or using the toilet. And one of my cousins would get pee on the floor. So gross. Black shirted Danny is awsome. He looks good in any color. Danny can take care of himself. Jazz just needs to take a chill pill sometimes. I mean, he's half ghost! A few letters arn't gonna stop him.

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR:** Thanks.

**yuwof: **I try. Hope you love this one.

**FReeTOBeMe1311: **I'm trying to make them longer, but I soon come to the part were I have to end so everyone's on the edge of their seats.

**bluelove22: **Yeah! I'm AWESOMENESS! Hmm. Maybe I should cut down on sugar.

**Easternbluebird: **Thankyou. And yes, I bet Walker will be getting a woopdown when Danny is accualy able to fight back.

**the monkey girl: **Wait no longer!

**Hellbreaker: **Good. I hoped people would laugh at the megaphone. Well, I've got plans for this story that should hopefully deviate from the norm.

**AmaraRae: **I was four when we moved all those times. The places we stayed were temperary, like, my grandma's holiday home. Then we moved to my current house and never left. Don't wanna. NOOOO! If your mind is blown, I won't have your reviews! Lol. Walker carved the word LAW into Danny's chest. That's considered a brand in my book. And it just sounds so evil and obsessive.

**So, I guess all that's left to say is enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish. *looks for Desiree the wishing ghost* Dang.**

* * *

><p>Sam looked over her napping classmates and teacher. Mr. Fenton was curled up, chanting 'ghost' in his sleep. While Jazz and her mother just slept peacefully. Sam quietly went over to Danny. The hybrids hair was in his face, so, Sam brushed it away lovingly. "I love you Danny." she whispered.<p>

"I love you, Sam." Danny mumbled in his sleep. Sam gasped.

He loved her? Since when? "How long Danny?"

"Since the first time I met you in fourth grade."

Sam blinked. He loved her. Danny really loved her. Smiling, the goth leaned over and kissed the halfa's forehead. Danny smiled in his sleep. '_When this is all over, I'll tell him how I feel_.'

* * *

><p>Danny trudged along the path with his friends, family, teacher, and classmates all behind him. "My feet hurt!" Paulina cried.<p>

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn HEELS!" Sam seethed. The complaining had gotten on her last nerves.

"But I wanted to look good for the ghost boy!"

Danny and Tucker had to hold Sam back from strangling the Latina girl. "Sam, she's not used to this, remember? None of them are." Danny whispered.

Sam growled in her throat, and turned away from the terrified popular. She marched down the path, her combat boots stomping, and called, "Come on! The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I get away from that puddle of a girl!"

"I'm not shallow!" Paulina yelled.

Tucker laughed. "Sam really knows how to motivate people."

Danny chuckled. No one wanted to get on the Goth's bad side. Those boots hurt!

* * *

><p>Danny looked to his right. According to the map, Clockwork's tower was that way. Danny smiled and thought that he should really pay his mentor a visit some time.<p>

And that's when the roar of an engine was heard.

Everyone looked up at the platform above them. Further along the trail twisted and went over itself, so they were looking up at a very ticked Johnny. Kitty sat behind him on the large black bike. The only color variation was the green 13 on the side.

Johnny glared down at the group and said, "Well well. Look what we have here. If it isn't the kid and his little friends. And on my track. What should we do about that?"

Kitty grinned evilly. "I think their luck just ran out, Johnny."

'_When on this entire trip have we had it_?' Danny thought miserably.

"Shadow! Attack!" Johnny yelled.

A large black mass lifted from the ground at the ghosts feet. It took on the shape of a tattered black pillowcase. It's green eyes glared at the group and it growled before lunging.

Every one yelled and dodged out of the way. Danny rolled to his feet and fired at the shadow with his wrist ray. The blast caused it to shriek in anger. Turning around, it dove at the hybrid. Jumping to the left helped Danny to avoid the ghost, but the Bad Luck Shadow passed through the ground and demonstrated the purpose of it's name. The path began to crumble, chunks falling off the sides, making it harder for so many to be side by side.

Sam gasped as the ground beneath her shook. As it broke, she lost her footing completely. A scream escaped her lips as she fell of the edge, gravity overtaking her.

"SAM!" Danny yelled, leaping towards his friend.

Both fell over and Team Phantom, Valerie, and the Fenton's ran to the last spot they were seen, shouting their names. Looking down they saw Danny clinging to a jutting rock in the side with his left hand, and holding Sam around the waist with his right. Sam's arms were around Danny's neck. Both looked up at the group and Danny dryly said, "Don't mind us. We'll just hang around."

"Look out!" Someone yelled.

Danny gasped as he saw the shadow rushing towards them. The teen gritted his teeth in determination, a grim look on his face. Turning to Sam he said, "When I say three, let go of me."

"What?"

"One…Two…THREE!"

Sam squeezed her eyes shut and let go. Danny used his grip on her waist to heave her up to the waiting arms of his friend and sister. Valerie reached down for him, but before he could even raise his hand, Shadow passed through the ground, causing more rocks to fall.

One of these rocks headed strait for Danny. It was the last thing he saw before it hit his head and he was knocked unconscious, losing his grip on the platform. The screams of his family and friends sounded in his ears as he plummeted into the abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>They say that if you laugh when your alone, your crazy. Haahaahee! Well, that explains this chapter.<strong>

**Danny: You killed me!**

**Me: Yup.**

**Danny: WHY?**

**Me: Haaheeha!**

**Danny: Oh. Right. Your off your rocker.**

**Me: I've been trying to tell you that since we met last year.**

**Danny: If only I'd listend.**

**Me: See you all next time! Ooo! See that button down there? If you press it you get Ice-Cream. Your choice of flavor. It also makes me update faster. TA!**


	8. Chapter 8

Field Trip Ch. 8

**Oh my gosh. This is the longest chapter I have ever writen. Four pages on Word, and 2,187 words. I am so happy. So, to those who want me to do these longer, here ya go. Now, I know you all are mad at me for killing Danny, but it was nececary. *puts up sheild to stop everything thrown at me* Reveiws! And Ice-Cream! *Angry Phans stop long enough to eat Ice-Cream***

**Midnight Phantasma: ***Puts up ghost/human sheild* Waaaay ahead of ya. Thanks for reviewing.

**FReeTOBeMe1311:** If you did that, I might get a little ticked. My email would be overflowing. Thanks.

**Danny Phantom Phanatic: **You like yours to a T huh? Here's your ice-cream. Here's more and thanks for the compliment.

**Twikadevra: **Sorry! Please don't die!

**desirees freind: **No one else will die. (I think) Yes I wil see you tomarro. Can't wait.

**Erra Fawkes: **No sprecensa Espanol. Lol. I don't think that's right, but oh well. Did I spell it Quan? Dang. That's what I get for having sucky spell check and staying up till 1:00 a.m. I rant a lot to. Thanks for the advice. I love hearing what my readers have to say. I'm 15. I have to type in secret, or my parents will say 'Your to old.' 'Your obbsessed.' Blah blah blah.

**nycorrall: **Thanks. I updated faster than last time. So needed a break between family.*shudders*

**unknown: **I made it! Yes, it is a Danny Phantom thing. We want to be ghosts, so we have obbsesions like ghosts. lol.

**Night Starlit: **Thanks! I like Dani too. I'm serriously thinking of putting her in. Shhhhh!

**rose angel 428: **Thank you. Here ya go.

**Rosebud snow: **Strawberry. Not many like that flavor. (watch Cloudy with a Cance of Meatballs.) Thanks.

**Lolxxx: Thanks. **This is longer. Walker is disturbing. Don't know if it qualifies as non-sexual rape though.

**aslan333: **Hey! My brother calls me evil too! lol.

**Born Of Flames: **Don't you hate being grounded? Here. Hope this chapie helps you.

**nuhnuhnuhniley4ever: **Here ya go.

**littlebirdy05: **I try not to leave ya hangin to long.

**sarahhaley: **Thank you. Here's chocolate with hot fudge. Yummy.

**Chrizzie1: **Here! Here! Here! lol.

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **You yell "You lied to me!" a lot. Come out of your corner. And, I'm the author. I can kill Danny. Mwahahahah!

**AmaraRae: **You don't sound enthusiastic. Lol. Enjoy.

**the monkey girl: **You posted the same thing twice. Part of the story, and don't die.

**Ok. I'm gonna hide under my shield while you all read.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny, do you think I would be writing this?**

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in silence. Maddie was sobbing into Jack's shoulder. Jazz just sat, to shocked to really do or process anything. Sam had her face in her hands, the shaking of her shoulders the only ideacation that she was crying. Tucker stood, staring blankly at the edge of their small island. After Danny had fallen, the section of rock they were on broke away from the trail and floated away. They were now stranded. The rock continued to float. To where? No one knew, nor did they care.<p>

Valerie glared at the green atmosphere. It was the only way she could keep from braking down. It wasn't fair! Danny was one of the kindest, sweetest souls that could be found. And he had been taken. Torn from them in the worst possible way.

Dash sat with his right arm draped over his knees. His left elbow rested on them as well, allowing him to rest his head in his hand. The jock stared at the ground, unable to process that Fenton was actually dead. It was strange. The smaller boy had always been the one person he bullied who didn't complain. He just took the beating and went his own way. It had angered him, but now Dash wanted to do something to bring him back. It was horrible, seeing the limp form of Fenton disappear into the void. All the other students were thinking something along the same lines.

Sam looked up at the people around her. Her make-up was smeared and her eyes bloodshot. Tucker came over and plopped down limply beside his goth friend. "He can't be gone." he croaked.

Sam closed her eyes tightly and a sob escaped her throat. Tucker placed an arm around her shoulders in comfort, tears streaming down his own face. Danny had been right. It was never easy for them. But this was the worst. The techno-geek let Sam lean on him, ruining his shirt with her tears.

Jack took deep, shuddering breaths, trying to stay strong for his wife and daughter. Danny would want them to stay strong. He wouldn't want them to stay trapped in this place. They had to get out.

* * *

><p>Sleep had overtaken the exaughsted humans. They were running low on energy due to the lack of food and water for nearly two days now. Things looked bleak.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam sat up. Everyone seemed to be asleep. Sam sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. She missed Danny. He had always been a strong, reassuring presence. Looking over at Tucker she realized something. And it made her heart stop. Her geeky friend wasn't breathing and a small trickle of blood escaped his mouth.<p>

He was dead.

Sam gasped and rolled the boy over. "No! Tucker! Please! Not you to!" she sobbed.

She noticed the large burn on his chest. He had been shot with ecto energy. Then looking at all the others she realized that they, too, had been shot. Everyone was dead.

Shaking, she stepped away. Her legs felt like jello. "Sam." came a voice.

Whirling around she came face to face with Danny. He stood before her in Phantom form and was covered in green blood. His own. Suddenly he seemed to grow a spike from his chest. Sam screamed as his body fell forward reaveiling Dan. The evil, future version of Danny grinned. "Weak."

With that he turned his blazing fist toward her and fired. Sam was jolted off her feet, slamming into the ground.

* * *

><p>Sam awoke with a scream. Looking franticly around her she saw that she was surrounded by the group. "You ok Sam?" Tucker asked anxiously.<p>

Sam made her face blank. "Yeah. Just a bad dream."

"Well the island finally stopped. We're at Clockwork's."

Looking around, Sam saw that he was right. Gears and cogs floated around them. At the memory of her dream, the goth shivered. "Tucker. We can't go in there."

"Why?" Star asked.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

"Come on Sam. It's just Clockwork. And besides. What choice do we have?" He said sadly.

'Yeah but something besides Clockwork lives there too.' Sam thought as she followed everyone inside.

"So, who exactly IS Clockwork?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"He's the Ghost of Time. He's also Danny Phantom's guardian." Tucker said glumly.

At the name Danny, everyone sagged slightly. Maddie looked sullenly at the large castle before them. It was slightly creepy.

Pushing the doors open, they entered a vast room. Clocks and cogs hung from every corner. It was like they were in a giant clock. What appeared to be a mirror frame held a swirling green mass. On the wall there was a coat rack that held hundreds of necklaces that looked like cogs with CW on the face.

"Don't touch anything." Sam whispered. "We don't want to accidentally get sucked into a different time line."

"You can do that?" Dash asked.

"If your not careful… yes." Tucker said.

Sam stared around her, but could not find the Master of Time. Nervously, she called out, "Clockwork? Are you here?"

No answer. Jazz whispered, "Are there anymore rooms he might be in?"

Sam and Tucker shook their heads. "Not as far as we know." Sam said.

"He might be doing a job for the Observants. Their like his bosses. And the Zone's major justice system."

Valerie glared around her. Her gaze suddenly fell on a futuristic thermos. A Fenton Thermos. She curiously went over to it. It had several indentions. Two were in the side, as if something had tried to punch it's way out. The other impression was a face. It grinned out with fanged teeth. It had pointed ears and flame shaped hair. Why would a Time ghost have a thermos in it's home. Valerie reached toward it, and Sam, noticing what the huntress was doing, yelled, "Valerie! Don't!"

But it was to late. The moment the girl's hand brushed the thermos it exploded.

* * *

><p>Everyone screamed and covered their face against the debris. Smoke filled the air so that nothing could be seen three feet ahead. Sam felt her heart stop. He was free.<p>

A sinister laugh echoed around them, filling the air, making it impossible to pinpoint where the sound came from. Chills ran up and down every spine as the laughter continued. When the smoke cleared, gasps came from every mouth, even the ones that knew what was making the sound beforehand.

In the center of the room was a ghost. He appeared to be in the twenties and was completely ripped. White flames made up his hair, which licked hungrily at the air, constantly moving.

His skin was blue, with fanged teeth and pointed ears. His eyes were a blood red and held no compassion, only anger and destruction. He wore a black and white jumpsuit with black gloves and white boots. The pants part of the outfit was black, with a white belt. The top was white except for the black coming from his shoulders to his belt. At his neck the white made a V in the black. But the most startling thing about this man was the insignia in the center of his chest.

A black P inside a white D that looked like it was speeding. The Danny Phantom symbol.

Dan Phantom was free.

The ghost glared around him. Suddenly, a large smirk crossed his lips. He spoke in a deep baritone that seemed to mock existence. "Well, well. It's been awhile. Most of you I haven't seen in over ten years." Then, looking at Sam and Tucker, he hissed, "But it's only been a few months since I saw you two. And Valerie of course." He smirked at the shocked huntress.

"How's the timeline these days? I'm sure you've all been having a blast without me there." He chuckled.

Then, letting green ecto energy form in his hand, he grinned, showing off his fangs. "Let's fix that."

He pointed his hand at Valerie and shot. Time seemed to hold still. The blast came towards Valerie's face, and she knew she should move, but something kept her rooted there.

Then she felt an arm wrap around her waist, sending a strange, tingly sensation through her. The hand jerked her back and she fell, the blast going right over her. She gasped as the sensation left her and she landed on something. Or, rather, someone.

The person beneath her gently rolled her away. Looking over she was shocked to see green eyes. Danny Phantom.

**(A/N- Yes, you can all cheer. He's alive.)**

Danny got to his feet and stood protectively in front of the humans. Dan raised an eyebrow. "You really are pathetic. She's gonna hunt you, no matter how many times you save her."

"Get over yourself old man. I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone."

Dan growled and teleported so he was right in front of the younger ghost. He reared back his fist and threw it at Danny's face. The teen dodged and threw a blast at his future self. This was blocked by a shield.

Back and forth it went. Them attacking, and sometimes making their mark. Then Dan landed a punch to Danny's gut that sent him flying. The ghost boy groaned and rolled to his feet, wiping green blood from his lips. Looking behind Dan, he saw the Time glass was showing a very familiar iceland. He put up a shield to block the electricity Dan blasted at him.

"Sam! Tucker! Jazz! Get everyone through that portal!" he yelled.

Seeing what their friend was talking about, they started herding the confused and shocked group towards it. People began jumping through one by one. When everyone else was out, Team Phantom looked back. "Go! I'll be fine!" Danny yelled.

Sam hesitated. "I don't want to lose you again!"

Danny jumped away from a blast and said with a smile, "You won't! I promise!"

Sam bit her lip. Then, reluctantly, she jumped into the portal. Jazz and Tucker followed.

* * *

><p>Danny turned his full attention to his opponent. The halfa took a deep breath, held it, and let out his Ghostly Wail. Dan was pushed back several feet, before he teleported. Appearing right behind Danny, he clapped a hand over the boy's mouth. Danny's eyes widened in shock and dread as his Wail was cut short.<p>

Dan turned his younger self around. His right hand stayed over the teens mouth, while the left held both of Danny's hands together by the wrists so he couldn't escape.

Getting right up in the boy's face, Dan chuckled. "You got lucky last time. This time, I'll kill you, your little friends, AND your family."

"Wfft hmm nh hmm ehh?"

Dan laughed. "I'm guessing your asking what will happen to me? Well since I'm now out of the time line, I've got free reign. Time is irrelevant to me."

Danny's eyes grew wider, if possible. This was bad. Dan tightened his grip on Danny, causing the hybrid to cry out in agony. A crack was heard from his left wrist. Dan threw Danny across the room, where he crashed into the table that had held Dan's thermos. The table buckled and crashed to the ground.

Danny groaned. He couldn't take much more of this. Staggering to his feet, he got into a shaky battle stance. Dan glowered. "Fighting is useless. Your entire world will fall apart once I'm done with you."

"I won't just roll over and let you kill everyone. I stopped you before, and I'll do it again."

Dan grabbed the font of Danny's suit and tossed him into the air. Then a punch sent the halfa face first into a giant clock. Glass shattered and Danny saw black spots in his eyes. Stepping to the edge of the clock, the hybrid saw Dan flying up towards him. Danny gasped and teleported to the ground. Staggering slightly, he saw the portal his friends had taken closing.

Thinking quickly, he leapt through, letting it close behind him. Dan's scream of rage following him to the Far Frozen.

* * *

><p>Danny fell to his hands and knees, felling the chill of snow and ice in the air. Gasps reached his ears, and he distantly heard his name being yelled. A hand coxed his face up, and he saw violet, green, and turquoise eyes. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz respectively.<p>

"Danny! Are you OK?" Sam asked. Danny could barely hear her.

He fell over onto his back. More gasps. "He's loosing to much blood!" Tucker yelled.

'So that's why everything's hazy.' Danny thought idly.

"Let me take the Great One, younglings." Another voice said.

'Frostbite.' Danny thought.

One warm, fuzzy arm and one icy, hard arm scooped him out of the snow. Danny hissed as his wounds were irritated. Looking down, he saw large chunks of glass stuck in his chest and stomach. Letting his head fall back on the arm holding his head, he said, "I just can't catch a break these last few days can I?"

With that he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay! Dan's free to destroy us all!<strong>

**Sam: That's BAD!**

**Me: I know. Mwahahahahaha!**

**Danny: You released Dan, brought me back, then killed me again?**

**Me: Your not DEAD. You just have glass sticking out of your chest.**

**Everyone: *groans***

**Me: R&R! Cookies to all my readers! And thanks for the faves and alerts on me and my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Field Trip Ch. 9

**Sorry this took so long. My sister Casera wouldn't leave me alone. So I will quickly do ****reviews and you can read. And congratulations to Midnight Phantasma for being the 100th reviewer!**

**Breeze-n-Shadow: **I'm not giving anything away.

**Inventor of ZADRF: **Yes, the universe is against Danny. Thanks for reading and liking.

**Midnight Phantasma: **I'm already half dead. lol. I don't THINK anyone else will die. Here's a cake for being #100

**the monkey girl: **Technology is great when it works. Yay! I made it different!

**stormygirl335: **Yes I'm evil. Hehehehehe.

**Danny Phantom Phanatic: **Thanks. Your so smart. And Frostbite and Clockwork do rock. CW may show up.

**Danni99981: **Thanks.

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR: **Yup. A while. Hope I keep you hooked.

**Twikadevra: **Yes, he's not dead. Jacks aim does stink. 0.o Jive? Who says that anymore? lol.

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **Read to see.

**Rosebud snow: **Any kind you like. 0.o Your not commenting on my story? Hurtful.

**aslan333: **I am, aren't I?

**desirees freind: **You misspelled friend. Lol. Your crazier than me. Had fun this weekend. Hope you like how it all turned out.

**a-new-halfa: **I'm crazy. Duh!

**yuwof: **? No comment.

**nycorrall: **Here you go.

**Easternbluebird: **Thanks. Here's another chap.

**Lolxxx: **I'm not even going to ask. Lol. Thanks for being a great fan.

**littlebirdy05: **Hey! I'm trying here! Cut me some slack! *pouts* Hey! Another ax joke!

**bluelove22: ***bows*

**Erra Fawkes: **He he. It stinks they never brought Dan back. I mean, Dan is total evil epicness! May Valerie be saved from her own stupidity.

**Hellbreaker: **Dan is just messed up. Even if he weren't mad at Danny, he would go after him.

**AmaraRae:** Here ya go!

**Well, hope you all enjoy! Already halfway through the tenth chap, so it should come soon.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe if all the adults died, we could steal the deed to Danny Phantom and make more episodes and merchandise. But until then, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Sam sat with the others at a dining table. The surface was covered in all types of food, so everyone was chowing down. The goth picked at her food, her thoughts on a certain ghost boy.<p>

Was he alright? Would Frostbite be able to heal him? Sam was worried. Danny couldn't die AGAIN!

Dash, Kwan, and Paulina were conversing in whispers. "Can ghosts die?" Dash asked.

Maddie looked up at them sullenly. "In a way, yes. They can be destroyed and sent to oblivion. They never come back."

Paulina asked, "Will the ghost boy die?"

"I don't know. The extent of damage needed is different for each ghost because of strength and power levels." The huntress muttered. She really didn't like the conversation of death.

Kwan said nervously, "Phantom is a high level ghost, right? I mean, he can't die!"

Sam stood up abruptly. "He's not gonna die!" she growled, slamming her fist on the table.

Everyone stared as she stormed from the dining hall. "What's her problem?" Valerie asked.

* * *

><p>Sam stood in the snow, arms crossed and glare set firmly on her face. But soon the tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Danny was strong. He would live. He had to. Her sanity couldn't take it if he didn't.<p>

Suddenly a fuzzy arm touched her shoulder. Looking behind her, she saw Frostbite. "The Great One is doing well. He should be up and about in a few days. If you wish, you could visit him."

Sam smiled and wiped her eyes. "I would like that."

Frostbite led her to one of the many caves that served as the Far Frozen's dwellings. This one was a medical bay of sorts.

Frostbite silently pointed toward a door and left her to visit Danny alone. Sam entered the room quietly. Danny lay on a bed, his deep, ragged breathing echoed around the room. Sam tip-toed to his side.

The goth lightly placed her hand on Danny's cheek. His torso was completely wrapped in bandages. Green stained it in a few spots, but otherwise, he looked much better. Sam sighed. Danny was lucky he had practiced keeping his ghost form or he would have changed back in front of everyone.

A hand covered hers on Danny's cheek. Green eyes gazed into her purple. "Sam?" he croaked.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Like crap." Sam laughed a little at this.

"I everyone ok?" "Yeah. They're eating in the dining hall. Tucker is taking all the meat."

Danny chuckled. It was cut short by a groan of pain. Sam looked at him worriedly. Tears sprang anew from her eyes and she gently touched Danny's wounds. Her friend smiled, and pulled her into a hug. Sam buried her face in Danny's chest. The hybrid stroked her hair and spoke comforting words. This made Sam calm down till she just sniffled. She had ended up sitting on the bed. Danny slowly sat up, and leaned against his headboard. Sam hugged him a little longer, then pulled back. "I thought you were dead. We all did."

Danny smiled gently. "It takes more than a rock to bring me down."

Sam choked out a laugh. Danny got a strange look on his face and placed his hand on her cheek. Sam found she couldn't move her eyes from his. They slowly moved closer until their noses were brushing.

Their lips touched for the first time (that wasn't a fake-out make-out). Danny wrapped his right arm around her waist and held her face with his left hand. Sam tangled her fingers in his white hair, deepening the kiss. When they pulled away they were both grinning.

Then Sam noticed that the top of Danny's jumpsuit was missing, and she blushed.

* * *

><p>Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, and Valerie gaped. After Sam had stormed away, they followed. They saw her talking to Frostbite, catching a few words here and there. Quietly trailing behind, they saw them go into a cave and then a room. Frostbite had left, letting Sam go in alone. When the yeti-like ghost was gone, they peeked inside the room. Sam stood next to Phantom, a hand on his face. The ghost boy had put his own over her's, and they said a few things, sometimes laughing (painfully on Phantom's part). They were so quiet that it was impossible to hear. Then the goth broke down crying, surprising them all.<p>

Phantom pulled Sam into a hug, caressing her hair. They sat like that until Sam calmed down. When she did, the ghost sat up, with Sam still hugging him. Then the goth pulled away, saying something, to which the ghost's reply made her laugh.

Then Phantom put a hand on Sam's cheek, and they leaned towards each other. Almost subconsciously. They paused before their lips met. Jaws dropped as the goth and ghost kissed.

Paulina would have screamed had a hand not covered her mouth. Dash's. They continued to gawk as Sam and Phantom broke apart.

Valerie was shocked. And furious. How could Sam do this? Didn't she love Danny FENTON? Why was she kissing Phantom? Valerie grabbed the others and dragged them away. 'I won't let Danny's memory be pushed away by that stinking ghost.'

* * *

><p>Tucker and Jazz sat around Danny's bed. "Dude, you gave us a huge scare! Don't ever do that again!" Tucker said, accenting his words with a light punch to Danny's shoulder.<p>

Danny winced. "Only if you don't punch me again."

Jazz smiled. "Nice to have you back, little brother." Then she frowned. "But everyone else thinks Fenton is dead."

Danny winced again, though not from pain. "Yeah, I know. I'll think of SOMETHING."

Jazz smiled and hugged him gently. Kissing the top of his head, she left the room. Tucker grinned at his friend and said, "Get better dude." Danny nodded.

Tucker took his leave. Danny closed his eyes for a few minutes. When he opened them, he was shocked to see a very angry pair of green eyes. Valerie Gray.

* * *

><p>Danny gasped, then groaned at the pain that caused him. Why was she here? She hated him! 'Whatever the reason, it can't be good.' He thought.<p>

Valerie folded her arms, glare still on her face. "I've got questions spook."

Danny looked at her warily. "What kind of questions?"

Valerie jabbed him in the chest, causing him to hiss. She got up in his face and growled, "What did you do to Sam?"

Danny blinked. "Huh?"

Another jab. "I don't know what your talking about!"

"I saw you kissing Sam!" Danny froze.

"You did something to make her think she likes you!"

"Valerie, I swear! It's not like that!"

"Then how is it?" The huntress hissed.

Danny rubbed his chest and said, "I really love Sam. And she loves me."

Valerie stared. "Ghosts don't have feelings or emotions. I'm not an idiot."

"Valerie, please. You have to believe me. I would never make Sam do something against her will."

Valerie was about to answer when Frostbite came in. "The Great One needs rest. You will have to come another time."

Valerie glared at him. Her glare rested on Danny for a few moments before she marched out. "Thanks Frostbite." Danny said.

"No problem Great One."

Danny grinned and said, "Call me Danny. The whole Great One thing is kinda embarrassing."

Frostbite nodded with a knowing grin then said, "I meant what I told the huntress. You need rest."

Danny nodded as his friend left. He then settled down and was soon sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Casera: Finally! It took you forever to type that *giggles at Danny's stupid smile*<strong>

**Me: See Danny? That's why it was necessary to stick you full of holes. You got a romantic hospital scene.**

**Danny: It was worth it.**

**Sam: *blushes***

**Tucker: I always knew you love birds would get together.**

**Casera: thanks to me it got out so early. Do you guys know how slow she is?**

**Me: It only took so long cause you wouldn't stop saying, "TYPE!" after every sentence. I usually get it out in a day!**

**Casera: yeah sure only when you stopped! (says to Sam) even i can type better than her. Oh yeah at the store we saw a skirt you would like.**

**Me: You said it while I was typing and got me off my train of thought. And you kept taking my iTouch. And you don't capitalize your I's. I am soo the better typer.**

**Sam: Which store?**

**Casera: NBC.**

**Me: Your ignoring me!**

**Casera: yup basically.**

**Sam: Uggh. That store scares me, but I'll take a look.**

**(Danny still has stupid grin on face)**

**Danny: Hey I can see what you type!**

**Casera: What? It's funny!**

**Me: We are probably boring everyone. R&R peeps. DP is out!**

**Casera: Yup *Laughs at Danny's face* You can stop it now Danny! Plenty more kisses from Sam coming your way! Oops. Sorry Dez.**

**Me: I'm out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Field Trip Ch. 10

**I would have gotten this up earlier, but I had a church fireside, and then when I typed this all up, it was deleated by the computer. Dang Tech. Yes people, Casera Phantom is a real person who helped me type the end of last chapter. Her profile is realy random cause we typed it together. Check it out. She doesn't have stories yet, but she has some good ideas. Onto reviews. Again. -.-**

**Casera Phantom:** I typed it before camp! Lol. Danny is so cute when he's in love.

**Twikadevra: **Yes, they kissed. Yes, it'll be good. lol.

**nycorrall:** Thanks. I'm glad you like it.

**Danni99981:** Lol. Thanks.

**noneya:** Here's the next chapter.

**aslan333: **It may or may not be good for Danny, but yes, I'm crazy.

**Erra Fawkes13:** Lol. I laughed when I read this. I'm the oldest grandaughter on both sides of my family, so I could totaly imagine that.

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR:** I put this up for you.

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **Huh? How do I suck at being cryptic? Thanks. Did you finish the wall? lol.

**littlebirdy05:** I have high expectations too. Thanks.

**Rosebud snow: ***grins* Thank you.

**the monkey girl: **Yaay! I hate it when people beat around the bush with the whole DxS. During the show I would randomly yell, "KISS HER ALREADY!"

**AmaraRae:** Thank you. *bows*

**Well, hope you like it. Hey! If one of you wouldn't mind, could you draw something for this story and put it on Deviantart? I would put up my own awsome art, but my dad won't let me make a file. -.- Give me the internet address is you do. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm. I'm a girl, I'm dirt poor, and have never evan gone to Nickilodeon studieos. Do you THINK I own Danny Phantom? Didn't think so.**

* * *

><p>Paulina was pacing the room she shared with Star. "How could that nobody get MY ghost boy?"<p>

Star raised an eyebrow. "Goth and Ghost. It has a sort of rhyme to it."

"This can't be right! That goth must have put some sort of spell on him!"

"That's what witches do, not goths."

Dash and Kwan were sitting on one of the beds, laughing. Dash said, "Wait'll I tell everyone that Danny Phantom chose a goth freak over you!"

Both jocks laughed harder, and Paulina glared. "You aren't telling anyone! I'm gonna make Phantom see that I'm better than that geek."

The other three looked at each other. "How?" they asked simultaneously.

Paulina paused. "Umm… I'm still working on that."

The populars groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>(two days later)<strong>

Mr. Lancer led his youthful charges toward the dormitories. They had had a long day and needed sleep. Suddenly a snow ball landed on the out of shape teacher's head. "Lord of the Flys!" he shouted in shock.

More snowballs fell from the sky, landing on the heads of the teens. One landed on Dash, one on Jack, and one on Paulina. This went on for a few minutes, with everyone dodging the icy bombs.

Then a snowball flew through the air and hit the invisible culprit. There was a scream of surprise, before the person regained visibility. Everyone stared at the white haired, green eyed girl in front of them.

Her outfit was black and white, the top's left half black with a white glove, and the opposite for the other side. In the black side was the DP symbol. The shirt cut off, showing the girls' belly. Her pants flared at the bottom, and the black was cut in half by the white lines running down the sides from her hips to the cuffs, which were completely white. Then the white boots finished the whole outfit. Her long white hair was tied back in a ponytail. All in all, she looked like a twelve-year-old female version of Danny Phantom.

As they all comprehended this, another snowball came at the girl, who dodged. "You got lucky last time!" The mini Phantom shouted.

Danny Phantom appeared over them, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "Lucky? I nailed you fair and square."

The girl grinned, and, forming a snowball in her hands, tossed it at the older ghost. Danny turned intangible, letting the ball of ice pass harmlessly through him.

Then both ghosts were hit by flying ice. Turning, they saw Team Phantom wielding the weapons, all three grinning ear to ear. They chucked them, once more hitting their targets. The ghosts yelped from the sting and threw their own. It soon turned into a full blown war, Team Phantom against the normal students, and the adults watching from the sidelines. Maddie stared at her daughter with a small, sad smile. 'She needs fun. It's a distraction from her brother's death.'

Soon all the teens were sprawled in the snow panting. Mr. Lancer shook his head. "At least it's not food."

Danny sat up. He offered Sam his hand and pulled her out of the snow. He then did the same for Jazz and Tucker. Then he turned to the small girl. "I thought you were touring the world." he said.

"I was. But I got a little homesick, so I came back and found Frostbite. He told me that you were friends, and I've stayed here ever since."

Danny grinned and pulled the girl out of the snow and into a huge hug. The girl laughed and hugged him back. "Nice to see you too, cuz!"

"Cuz?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"This is my cousin Danielle. But she prefers Dani. With an I." Danny said, putting Dani down.

Dani excitedly jumped up and down. "Frostbite taught me ice! And my Ghostly Wail came in!"

Danny playfully frowned. "I better watch out then."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Why are you out of the medical bay Danny?"

"Frostbite let me out. I still have to wear these annoying bandages though." he said, plucking at his suit top.

Several people chuckled. "It's getting chilly. Why don't we all go inside?" Mr. Lancer suggested.

* * *

><p>Valerie, who had hid from the snowballs, was surprised when Dani was revealed. But when the fight occurred, she glared. How could they fall for his tricks? How could they be so easily distracted? It wouldn't work on her though. She would make sure that Phantom didn't take Danny's place.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone sat around a small fire, blankets wrapped around them, and warm drinks in their hands. They were currently in a common room that had several hallways branching off that held the dormitories. This was one of the larger caves that allowed for guests and such. The furniture was a deep red, as were the blankets. For the past three hours, they had just had mindless talking. Maddie kept staring at the two ghosts with an unreadable expression. Valerie flat out glared at Danny, while everyone else asked questions. Danny sat on a love seat with Sam and Dani, Tucker lounged in a chair, and the rest were assorted on different couches and chairs. The caves dark walls kept the heat in.<p>

Danielle was leaning against her cousin, eyes drooped and content smile on her face. Danny noticed how tired she was and smiled. He gently pulled her onto his lap and she snuggled into his shoulder. With a yawn her eyes shut and she was soon sleeping. Danny tugged her blanket closer around her.

"I didn't know ghosts had relatives." Star whispered.

"Yeah. There are two types of ghosts. The ghosts that used to be human, and the ones that were born ghosts." Danny said.

Paulina was glaring at Sam as she said in a false sweet voice, "What type are you?"

Danny shifted uncomfortably. "I used to be human. My family is still alive though." Everyone stared at him.

"What about your cousin?" Dash asked.

"Duh! She was human too!" Kwan said.

"Actually, my uncle became a ghost and then had her." Danny said.

Then he glared. "Though he doesn't deserve to be called her dad." It was so quiet that they almost didn't catch it.

"Why not?" Valerie asked.

Danny gave her a knowing stare. "Because he tried to turn her into a puddle of ectoplasm a few months ago."

The huntress gasped. "Plasmius is your UNCLE? Her DAD?" Danny nodded.

"Who is Plasmius?" Jack asked.

"You'd know him better as the Wisconsin Ghost. And he's not really my uncle. He and my dad were close in collage. They considered each other brothers."

"Then how does Dani look like you?" Mikey asked.

"That's Dani's secret to tell. Not mine."

The conversation continued, and soon people had started to drift toward their assigned dorms. Danny looked at his sleeping cousin and gently shifted her so he could pick her up. He stood, and amid the good-byes and goodnights, went to the room he shared with Dani. No one noticed the person following him.

* * *

><p>Danny gently set Danielle on her bed and tucked her in. Kissing her head, he turned to go, only to come face to face with Maddie. "M-Maddie!" he stuttered, almost calling her "Mom".<p>

Maddie looked at him, leaning against the doorframe. Her gaze turned to the sleeping girl on the bed. "You really care for her, don't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." Danny said, relaxing slightly.

Then he blushed and added, "She's like a daughter to me. I don't get along with her dad, but she's really grown on me."

Maddie smiled. "Take care of her Phantom. It's horrible to lose a child."

Danny gazed at her sadly as she turned to go. "I'm sure he's fine."

Maddie stared in confusion, so Danny clarified. "Your son. He's stronger than you think. I'm sure he survived."

Maddie smiled slightly. "Thank you Phantom."

Danny watched her go with a sigh. He would make it right when this nightmare-of-a-field-trip was over.

The halfa turned and went inside his room to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! DPMaddie bonding! I love it. Did you? Give me your thoughts by pressing that nifty little blue button down there. Thanks to all who reviewed last time, and thank you readers. I will see you. On the other side. Mwahahahaha! Lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

Field Trip Ch. 11

***Desiree walks in and is suddenly grabbed by Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, and Casera.* Gah! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!**

**Danny: You were gone for nearly a week! What the heck?**

**Me: I wanted to update earlier! I had Girls Camp! I was away from any electronics for four days!**

**Sam: *to readers* While we take care of this slacker, here are answers to reviews.**

**Shadowkatze: **Thanks! I'm glad this came in to.

**kiara the great: **Girls Camp. Fun, but tech and air conditioning are nice.

**truephan: **Danny is only Phantom after everyone thinks he's dead. Not that hard, no offence. This is a different reality, so I like to throw in DxS. Their my favorite. PP never happens in this story.

**GhostDog401: **That'd be great! I'm begging my dad to let me have a Deviant Art file. Hope you like this chapie too.

**SubspaceDreamer14: **Wow! I think I'm just gonna answer your review for chapter 10. I'm glad you like it so much though. I'm glad you liked the DP/Maddie bonding. I always think it's cute. Hah! Glad it's your favorite. Hope you like this chapter. *looks nervously at pitchfork and torch* I think your the first to threaten me.

**camilia85560: **Why must you taunt me with a review I can't read?

**Midnight Phantasma: **This chapter is dedicated especially to you! Why? Cause I took your advice. And it's hilarious. Hope you like.

**13rose: **I'll bring him back soon! Maybe. He he.

**Call me Mad: **Valerie does need to get over herself. Hope you like.

**Chrizzie1: **Awesomeness on its way!

**Fugitive of Gray: **I know what you mean. It's the same for HP/DP crossovers for me. But I recently found one that is completely away from the norm. Glad you like it.

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **Heh. Being cryptic is kinda hard. Takes practice.

**Rosebud snow: **Wait no longer.

**Danny Phantom Phantic: **Thanks. Glad you like. Maybe I should check out Black Butler.

**littlebirdy05: **Don't cry! Here's another chapie.

**Con-San: **He he. I know your WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR. Come out of that coffin! It's not healthy!

**Lolxxx: **I know you? Lol. Solution, THERE IS NONE! MWAHAHAHA! Lol.

**Well, I've learned my lesson. Never irritate my siblings and friends. It hurts. Aaanyway. If you all want to kill me, I'm sorry. *Runs away!***

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, I wouldn't be writing this now, would I?**

* * *

><p>Danny opened his eyes slowly. Light streamed in from a window in the ceiling of the cave. The halfa looked over at his sleeping cousin. He smiled at how peaceful she looked. Her hair was messed up, sticking out at odd angles. She was curled up, clutching the blanket that covered her.<p>

Danny got out of bed and went to the bathroom connected to their room. After a quick shower, he phased the water off, dressed in his jumpsuit, and threw a black sweat shirt over it. He ruffled his hair so it looked as messy as ever.

When he got out, Dani was rubbing her eyes sleepily while Sam, Tucker and Jazz lounged around the room. "Good morning little brother. Frostbite has instructed you to come to the infirmary to get your bandages off."

"You sound awfully chipper this morning." Danny said with a smirk.

Sam rolled her eyes, then turned to Danielle. "What ya wanna do today, Dani?"

Dani blinked. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I thought it'd be nice if we all hung out together. And since you've been here longest, you'd know all the good stuff."

Danielle thought for a moment. "The hot springs are always fun!"

"Sounds good! Danny? You wanna meet us there when your all done?" Jazz asked.

Her brother nodded. "I'll hurry so none of you accidentally drown." He smirked.

"If we need any heroic acts, we'll call you dude. But if not…" Tucker said.

"Your going to relax." Sam finished. Dani laughed.

"You get ganged up on a lot, doncha cuz?"

Danny grinned ruefully. "All the time."

With that they all left for their destinations, shaking their heads at each other's antics.

* * *

><p>Maddie sat on a bench in the infirmary. She had come here cause she needed some quiet. The conversation with Phantom last night had her baffled. How did he know that her baby was ok? And why was she acting nice to him? Maddie sighed. She knew the answer to the last question. Ever since Danny had fallen, she and Jack just stopped caring about ghosts. Sure they asked Phantom a few questions last night, but the novelty of hunting ghosts had just vanished. And, strangely, she was now noticing interesting details about Phantom. How he seemed to have a bone structure. How he breathed and showed emotion. How that little girl was like a daughter to him.<p>

Tears streamed down Maddie's face. She missed Danny so much. It was at that moment that she heard Frostbite talking. She looked to her right at the door that was cracked open. "So, Danny Phantom. Your in good health as far as I can tell. Your human side is in good order as well."

Human side? Maddie crept to the door and peeked in. Frostbite stood in front of someone, that she presumed was Phantom.

"Thanks Frostbite. It's good to have those bandages off."

"No problem. Now. I believe you are joining your friends and family at the hot springs?"

"Heh. Yah. I better not keep them waiting. Thanks again!"

Frostbite moved to the other side of the room to look at a computer. Maddie looked at Phantom and gasped. His top was unzipped, revealing numerous scars and bruises. But the worst, was a word carved into his chest in capital letters. LAW.

Maddie covered her mouth and dashed from the medical bay. She ran out into the snow and kept running until she arrived in the room she shared with Jack. Thankfully, her husband wasn't there, so she was able to collapse on her bed in tears.

How? That was the exact scar Danny had after they rescued him from Walker. Could Danny be a ghost? Frostbite said he had a human side. Could Danny be a half ghost? Was that even possible? Maddie sat in shock. Was her baby Danny Phantom?

She started to notice things at that point. They had the same hair style, physical structure, their NAMES were even similar. Danny FENTON. Danny PHANTOM. They were the same person. Just change the hair and eye color.

"Wow. How did I miss that?" Maddie asked.

* * *

><p>Danny flew to the hot springs. Steam filled the air, warming the people who entered it. Dani, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were wearing swimsuits, waiting for him. "Hey! Were did the swimsuits come from?" Danny asked. Dani laughed.<p>

"They have a small shed over there. It's usually for guests though. Can't imagine Frostbite getting into swim trunks."

They all laughed at that mental image. "His arm would melt if he got in there!" Danny said. More laughter as Danny went to get his swimwear on.

When he got back though, Paulina and Sam were having a glaring contest. Star was standing next to Paulina, looking like she would rather be anywhere but here. Dash and Kwan stood to the side, looking apprehensive.

"You stole my boyfriend!" Paulina hissed.

"What the heck are you talking about? I'm not shallow like someone I wish I didn't know."

Paulina glared. "I saw you kissing my ghost boy!"

"YOU KISSED?" Team Phantom shouted.

Sam turned bright red but kept her glare. "Oh, so your spying on me now? Every time I think you can't get lower, YOU DO!"

Dani joined in. "You can't be butting into my cousins privet life. Just back off."

"You stay out of this! He's mine!"

Dani glared. "Danny can date who he wants! You don't own him!"

Sam added, "Just because your popular, doesn't mean that he's gonna fall head over heels for you!"

Paulina pushed Sam. Before the goth could retaliate, however, Dani shoved the Latino girl into a hot spring. Paulina screamed in rage. She was completely soaked. "Wow, Danielle. I didn't know you had it in ya." All eyes turned to see Danny in a black pair of swim trunks and a skin tight white tank top. His arms were crossed and he had an amused/impressed look on his face. Sam stared at his toned chest in awe. She had to literally drag her eyes away to keep from drooling.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kwan asked.

"About, ohh… the entire time." Danny said with a smirk.

Paulina crawled out of the pool and ran to Danny. "You wouldn't choose that goth geek over me would you?" she demanded.

Danny looked at her. "Paulina. Sam likes me for my personality. Not because I'm a hero. You however, are vise versa. That, and you yelled at my cousin, who is one of the most important people in my life. And you shoved Sam. You really haven't done much to get in my good book."

The popular stared at him in shock. Then she glared. "When you get over this craziness, let me know and I might actually take you." With that, she put her nose in the air and sloshed away.

"Never a dull moment." Danny muttered.

He turned to the others who were staring at him. "What?" he demanded.

"YOU KISSED?" Team Phantom shouted again.

Danny and Sam blushed. Dash grinned. "Yep! They had their tongues down each other's…" Danny slapped a hand over the jocks mouth and glared. "Not another word."

Tucker burst out laughing. "Aww MAN! Why couldn't I have been there? That would be perfect blackmail!"

Jazz grinned. "Bout time you two got a clue."

Danny stared at her, then smacked his head. "I now know why I'm Clueless One." he groaned.

Dani laughed so hard she fell over. With a yelp, she leapt to her feet again. "Yikes that's cold! Time to get in the spring!"

She jumped into the hot water, with the others following. Dash, Star, and Kwan ran to get swimsuits, and soon joined them. All cares seemed to disappear for the small time that they splashed and goofed off together.

Danny almost forgot that he had a sadistic, evil future self on the loose.

Almost.

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in the Ghost Zone a flame headed ghost planned his revenge. He would get it. Even if it meant tearing the Zone apart until he found Danny Phantom.<p>

* * *

><p>Clockwork stared at the mirror, watching as images from the time line passed by. A ship sitting in the snow, a white haired girl sobbing, a woman screaming at a flame headed ghost. The Ghost of Time turned the screen off. It returned to a swirling green. Smiling, Clockwork shifted into the figure of an old man.<p>

"All is as it should be."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Am I evil or what? (Insert evil laugh here)<strong>

**Danny: Great. You left them wanting more, and you obviously have more trouble brewing for us.**

**Me: Yup. All of you need to sing this song now. It's to the tune of 'I'm the Map' off of Dora the Explorer.**

Please Review

Please Review

Please Review

Please Review

Please Review

Please Review

******PLEASE REVIEW!******

He he. Now that awful song will be stuck in your head for weeks! Kill Dora!

Ahh, the life of a crazy writer. Now listen to the song and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Field Trip Ch. 12

**I'm soooooo sorry this took so long. Not gonna go into the long list of unacceptable excuses. Well, here's the long awaited Chapter twelve of the amazing story Field Trip!**

**Sam: Cocky much?**

**Me: Nah. I'm just another nutty writer. REVIEWS!**

**Unknown:** I have updated. Glad you like it.

**Danny Phantom Phanatic: **You are an insane asylum escapee. Lol. We all are sometimes. Wait no longer. I liked the cat fight too. And in answer to your threat... CATCH ME IF YOU CAN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I worry about myself.

**cmilia85560: **You taunt me! Admit it! lol. I tried google translation. I think. Ok, I didn't. I knew, but my mind is on rushed vacation since school is about to start again. Sigh. It comes to fast.

**Phoenix: **Your crazier than me! And that's saying something.

**Lyssie212: **Ooooo! So glad!

**BlueCalumon: **The song came to me at girls camp. Drove Casera up the wall with it. Hehe. Nice to know you enjoy my writing. Gets me a head start on my future career.

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR:** Yaay! I'm right! Uh huh! *does little jig* No cussing! Kids may be out there! LOL. Couldn't resist saying that. The whole "easily remedied thing should be brought to a shrink. But I don't trust shrinks. They could be sucking the happiness from us! Lol. I wish I was half dead too. You need to update your stories. Been waiting a long time.

**Shadowkatze:** Paulina is a shallow witch. Definitely more DP/Maddie bonding later.

**Midnight Phantasma: **Yes I'm evil. That song shall remain with you all forever! (to tired to do an evil laugh) I enjoyed making fun of Paulina. And Dash's description had me laughing so hard I couldn't write. I will never abandon this story. It'd make ME cry!

**kirara the great:** Poor Danny indeed.

**DannyPhantomPhan4Ever:** I'm sorry it's been so long. Vacation, show choir camp, blah blah blah, excuses.

**aslan333: **Yes, we have established many times that I'm crazy. The funny thing is, I'm not normally like this. I'm usually a calm, normal teen who enjoys walking, reading, and writing. If you can imagine that. Lol.

**nycorrall: **Yes. Crazy Dezy. Don't ever call me Dezy though. I'll kill you. Jk. Glad you like my book.

**yuwof:** Read and stop that non-existent fowl language. Lol

**AuroxTheLander:** I'm hurrying as fast as my life will allow me.

**Erra Fawkes13:** Sorry! Didn't see it! must have accidentally skipped it. I'll make it up to you by updating. Here you go!

**Rosebud snow:** I'm the author. I can, and I will!

**seantriana: **Yes. The reason that Jack isn't poking every thing, is because he is having one of those rare moments were he realizes how serious the situation is. He needs to protect what remains of his family.

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **Ha Ha! I got it stuck in your head!

**Twikadevra: **Yaay! My story made someone bratty and demanding! Wait... That's bad! (I think) :(

**son of wind: **Dani is one of my favorites too. I'm AMAZING!

**lolxxx:** I almost forgot about DD too. Yaay cliffie!

**Ambygs123: **Yeah. Bout time Maddie put that scientific brain to good use. I think it's ridiculous how the clues are right in front of Amity Park's face, and they can't figure it OUT! *pants*

**Inventor of ZADRF:** Dani kicks but. Mainly Vlad's and Paulina's. Haha.

**littlebirdy05: **Clockwork irritates me too. It's like, JUST TELL US ALREADY!

**LunnarChild:** Writing!

**DizzlyPuzzled: **Good. Don't wanna be part awesome. Lol

**13rose:** Man! So many people think I'm a good writer. (sniff) I'm gonna cry!

**FReeTOBeMe1311: **Noo! Don't review 7 times! It's just the song. My inbox couldn't handle that. *blinks* DON'T GO GETTING ANY BIG IDEAS!

**AmaraRae: **I need to put a bucket on your head to stop this mind blowing problem. Lol. New chapter? I got it.

**GhostDog401:** Oooo! How exiting Bassy! Lol. Don't know were that came from.

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and once again, Sorry it's so late.**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm. I'm in High school, the most money I make at one time is when I mow the lawn, and I'm female. This can't be the description of the genius Butch Hartman, now could it?**

* * *

><p>Danny stood with Frostbite in the cave that held the Far Frozen's greatest treasure. The Infi Map. Frostbite spread the map out, leaning over it with Danny. "Hmm… It appears, Danny, that there will be no portals opening to the human world near here today. They are all either too far away, or lead to different time lines."<p>

Danny sighed. "So we have to wait awhile, don't we?" It wasn't really a question.

"Not necessarily, Danny Phantom. I have something I would like to show you."

The hybrid followed the yeti-like ghost. They went to the edge of the village, snow crunching beneath their feet. When they got where they were going, Danny stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped. "How?" was the only thing he could get out.

Frostbite grinned at him. "We found out how you became stranded here, and decided to fix your ship."

And, indeed, there sat the S.S.B, completely fixed, as though it had never been broken. "But… I thought you didn't leave your realm!"

"Not normally, no. We made an exception in this case. It was quite simple. And an honor."

Danny shook his head slowly in shock. "You never cease to amaze me Frostbite."

Suddenly he grinned wryly. "I'm probably gonna get it trashed again with my luck."

Frostbite burst into laughter at this. "You are probably right Danny. Your enemies wouldn't want you to go home without SOME reminder of them." Danny chuckled.

They both moved forward to see the ship from up close.

* * *

><p>Dani saw Valerie sitting on a bench and excitedly ran to meet her. "Hi Val! What cha' doin'?"<p>

Valerie jerked in surprise and turned to look at the little girl. "Hey Danielle." she almost sounded sullen.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked as she sat on the bench.

"Your cousin is taking my friends' place."

Danielle cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Valerie glared at the snowy landscape. "I MEAN, that Phantom is making everyone forget about Danny Fenton! Even the Fenton's aren't attacking him!" The huntresses face was slightly red from her rant.

Dani frowned. "Why do you hate him so much?"

Valerie sighed and said quietly, "He's taking everything. He ruined my life, he's taking Danny's place, and he is always in the thick of any trouble happening!"

The Red Huntress broke down crying. Dani gently hugged her. "Danny is stronger than you think."

Valerie sniffed and hugged the small girl back. "How do you know? He's probably dead! No one could survive a fall like that!"

"The Ghost Zone works in strange ways. Sometimes there's rules, sometimes there's chaos. But I know Danny." Valerie looked at her. "He has dealings with my cousin. I know he can withstand a lot of crap. He withstood Dash after all."

Valerie smiled slightly at that. It was true. Danny had been bullied for years, but he never seemed to care. He became a better person and never tried to get back at his tormentors.

Valerie sighed and glanced at Danielle. "You're really smart for a twelve-year-old."

Dani smiled sadly. "That's because there are things in my past that forced me to grow up. Just like my cousin."

Valerie stared thoughtfully into space. "Last night, after you fell asleep, Phantom said something. Someone asked why you looked so similar if your not actually related. He said it's your secret to tell, not his. Why do you look alike? You look nothing like Plasmius."

The last statement was a growl. Danielle stared at her. Then the youngest halfa sighed. "I AM relayed to Danny, just not by blood. More by DNA."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Dani sighed. "I'm a copy. A clone, to be exact."

Valerie blinked. "A clone. Your Danny Phantom's clone." She sounded incredulous.

"A defected one, but, yes." The girl didn't seem bothered by her blunt description of herself.

Valerie blinked. "Then Phantom is part ghost too?" She asked stiffly.

Dani froze. "NO! I mean… not exactly… the difference… I'm a defect so… ummm."

Valerie raised an eyebrow and stated through gritted teeth, "He is, isn't he." When there was no answer she demanded, "ISN'T HE!"

Danielle looked at the ground and whispered, "Yes."

Then the girl grew desperate. "You can't tell anyone! I didn't want you to find out, and he doesn't either. It's a big secret."

Valerie nodded. "No one knows I'm the Red Huntress, no one will know that you're part ghost."

"One thing though. Do I know Phantoms' other half?"

Dani looked nervous. "That's not for me to say. Ask him." with that, Danielle Phantom left Valerie Gray to her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Danny sighed. So close. This entire nightmare would be over in just a few short hours. All the humans were fast asleep, as were most of the ghosts. He was staring at the dark ceiling of his room. He had decided to go back into the Ghost Zone once everyone was safe. A while later, he would emerge from the portal, as Fenton, accompanied by a clone Phantom. The clone would go back to the Zone and poof back to the original. Danny would make some story of how he landed on an island and then things would go back to normal. Hopefully.<p>

Deciding that he wouldn't get to sleep anytime soon, the hybrid got out of bed. Careful not to disturb his sleeping cousin, he pulled on his black sweat shirt and left the room.

* * *

><p>Danny breathed in the cool, winter air. Looking up he wished for the familiar stars of his home. They always comforted him, washing away his fears with their pale light. Sighing, the halfa closed his eyes, imagining the constellations. "Nice night, huh?"<p>

Danny jerked around to see Valerie, before he lost his footing and fell on his butt. Valerie smirked. "Didn't expect to see you out here, Phantom."

Danny chuckled and got up. "Didn't expect to be here, really."

Both teens blinked at the de ja vu. Valerie sighed and turned to look at the snowy landscape. It was beutiful. Danny nervously shifted from foot to foot, catching the huntresses attention. She smirked again and said, "Relax, Phantom. I just wanna talk."

Danny didn't relax. "About what?"

"I talked to your cousin, about your relation." Danny blinked. "She said she's your defected clone."

Danny nodded. "And?"

"That made me realize that you're a half ghost too."

Danny froze. "I don't know what your talking about." he said stiffly.

"Don't play games, Phantom. I already got a confession from Dani, so don't lie."

"Why would Dani do that?"

"She panicked. Not a good lier, that one."

"Heh. Yeah, she got that from me. Never was the best at it. And yet, somehow I kept this under wraps for nearly three years. Sad."

"Who are you?" Danny looked at her. "I mean the human you."

The ghost sighed. "I'm a nobody. A freak on the sidelines that people occasionally remember to pick on."

"Your not in the A-List then?" Danny shook his head.

"I couldn't see you as a band geek." Danny laughed at that.

"Thank goodness, no! I'm just average. Because of ghost hunting, I can't have extra-curricular activities. If you can believe it, I get shoved into my locker every day. Paulina turned me down when I used to like her, and Dash has given me numerous swirlies. Just a freak to them. Then when I'm Phantom, they ador me and try to get my attention. They treat me like a hero. Ironic really."

Valerie furrowed her eyebrows. "Are we friends?" It felt weird to say.

Danny smiled saddly. "I used to have a crush on you. We hung out a lot and I Evan wanted to go steady after a while. So, yeah, we're good friends."

Valerie frowned deeper. Who could he be? "You arn't gonna tell me who you are, are you?" it wasn't really a question.

"No, I've given you enough clues. Goodnight Val." Danny walked back to the dorms.

'Why can't I ever get a strait answer from him?' Valerie thought with exasperation.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Aww! DannyDani/Val bonding moment.**

**Danny: My secret is gonna be shattered at this rate.**

**Me: Into a million pieces! Mwahahahah- wait. I don't think I've figured that out yet. This story has taken on a life of it's own.**

**Story: Hi!**

**Me: IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH! Man I'm crazy.**

**Review. Don't make me sing the song. (Evil cackle)**


	13. Chapter 13

Field Trip Ch. 13

**Yeah! Another update! This is like the climax. The action doesn't start till the end though. You should all check out Sera Phantom's story Phantomnapped. And congratulations to magic stell! They were the 200th reviewer! I'm so glad so many like my story. ****Now, on to the reviews. One who once was, I'm sorry, but your full name wouldn't save, so I used O.w.o.w. **

**Casera: **Your a nut. I'll probably invite you over Tuesday.

**littlebirdy05: **Right. I think there are only a few chapters left. (sniff) I'm gonna be writing another one with Casera Phantom.

**Inventor of ZADRF: **Not really. But the're all clueless.

**O.w.o.w: **How'd you find that out? I don't think I've mentioned it. But it's nice to know there are more on here. Lol. Sera Phantom is too.

**Midnight Phantasma: **Danny's plans rarely work on FF. Hehe. For some reason we all like to prove him wrong. I think Dash would just pretend he didn't think all that. He didn't say it out loud after all. Being trapped with the Box ghost right? That terrifies me! hehe.

**FReeTOBeMe1311: **Story says that I'm the one being hard. Don't listen to him. But yes, I know best. HeeHee. Glad someone recognizes that.

**kirara the great:** Nice way of putting it.

**nycorrall:** I laugh when I write my A/N's. I seriously need mental help. *giggles crazily*

**lolxxx: **Sometimes people need a good slap in the face to see things. Glad you enjoy it.

**camilia85560:** *grins*

**ThePurpleSuperCow:** Disney rocks. I like the song Savages. lol. Val may figure it out. 0.o

**Phantom-Stelo: **Your evil. Dora is Justin Bieber's minion? This is news, yet not surprising.

stormygirl335: I think Val has dated more than just those two. We just never met them. ;)

**13rose: **Sometimes Danny just needs a break. So I gave him one. *evil grin* He's gonna need it next chapter. *cackles*

**aslan333: **Val needs time to figure it out.

**AnimeAngel497: **I'm glad your having fun. I enjoy writing this and hearing all your nice comments.

**cherryCatmy:** She probably was shocked, just didn't have the time to voice it.

**Phoenix: **Here's more. Now go get your head checked. I keep having two people talking on one review! lol.

**Blue Calumon: **My dad laughed when I told him about this.

**Ryoko no Kimi is lazy: **It hasn't been a week. Ha!

**magic stell: **I liked that too. Here's more. And a pie for being #200!

**papermaster2828: **Yes I ended it there. Needed enough for this chapter to be long and have a cliffie at the same time. Hehe. I'm evil.

**Twikadevra: **I like Danny to be more calm and collected in my stories. I don't like making him look silly. Just your average super powered teen.

**dannyphantomcrazyfangirl: **Total SxD. DxV is just weird. Like Star said. Goth and Ghost. It has a sort of rhyme to it. I made a cup with Goth&Ghost on it. :)

**Danny Phantom Phanatic:** Ooooooh! The scary monster is gonna get ya! Lol. Read on.

**AmaraRae: ***Hands you bucket* This better stop all that imploding. 0.0 How do you still have a head?

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913: **Read Please.

**Fugitive of Gray: **It's fun to mess with the characters heads.

**GhostDog401: **Hehe. I'm SO glad my story is sticking to peoples brains so well. *grins cheekily*

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR:** I understand perfectly. During school I won't be updating as much ether.

**Shadowkatze: **Glad you like it.

**Erra Fawkes:** Yay! I'm forgiven!

**Thanks to all the reviewers. Hmm. I haven't given treats lately, so...Nasty Burgers to all! Hehe. Just wanted to give ya something DP related. Now read on my friends. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer I'm using to update this. All I own that's DP related is my drawings, cup, and iTouch.**

* * *

><p>Valerie sat in bed all night thinking about what Phantom said. She had dated several guys when she was popular. But by the way Phantom said he was picked on, he wouldn't be one. She still couldn't believe she had dated him and attacked him. He must have been heart broken. The only person it could be was Danny Fenton. But Danny had fallen. 'And then Phantom appeared and saved you from that creepy ghost.' a voice in the back of her mind whispered. No. She refused to believe that sweet Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. Danny was… well… Danny! The ghost who lost her dad his job and made her a social outcast couldn't be Fenton! 'He's apologized for it over and over again.' the voice stated.<p>

The Red Huntress sighed. Why couldn't life be easy? Black and white? Good and bad? It was so confusing. There were to many shades of gray. To many spaces in-between. Groaning, Valerie decided that the universe loved to mess with her head.

* * *

><p>Sam watched the sun rise, it's rays painting the snow a rainbow of colors. Red, orange, pink, and splashes of yellow. All sparkled in the crisp morning air. "Interesting that they have a sun, huh?"<p>

Sam turned to watch Danny sit beside her in the snow. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled against his chest. They both watched the sun slowly raise above the ground. "Ready to go home?" Danny asked softly.

"Yup. Then people won't be able to spy when I do this." she said deviously.

Sam leaned in and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It seemed to be to soon that they had to break apart for air. Danny grinned. "I could get used to that."

Sam smacked his arm playfully and kissed him again. There was a click, flash, and the sound of machinery whirring. The couple quickly broke apart and turned to see Tucker holding a camera that had a picture sticking from the slot. He grinned and said, "One for the scrapbook!"

The geek took off running, with his two friends hot on his heels, yelling insults and threats for him to hand the picture over. Tucker just laughed and tried to run faster, but his much more fit friends tackled him to the ground. They were all covered in snow and laughing. "Give me THAT." Sam said with a smirk as she pulled the picture from Tuck's grasp and put it in her own pocket.

"No fair! Your really athletic and you have super human speed!" Tucker complained, pointing first at Sam, then Danny.

"All's fair in love and war, Tuck." Danny said, brushing the snow from his messy, white locks.

Tucker grinned. "And you two are definitely in L-O-V-E LOVE! Danny and Sam sitting in a tr…"

The tech wielding boy was cut off by Sam's hand. "Don't push your luck, geek boy."

* * *

><p>Jack held his wife's hand and said, "As soon as we get home we'll grab the speeder and look for Danny. He's out there. I can feel it."<p>

Maddie smiled. They were following Frostbite. He had said that they were heading back to the human world. He just didn't say how. They and the others rounded the bend and gasped at what they saw. Danny Phantom was waiting for them in front of the S.S.B. "Wasn't that trashed?" Mikey asked meekly.

"Indeed it was, young human. But me and my people know several things, fixing machinery being one." Frostbite said with pride.

Danny grinned. "All aboard! We don't wanna run into any malevolent ghosts now, do we?"

"Farewell! I wish you a safe trip!" Frostbite said.

"Bye Frostbite. And thanks again." Danny said.

The yeti ghost nodded and grinned. "You will have to visit on better terms next time. It seems you usually come by in some form of trouble."

Danny grinned sheepishly. "It likes to follow me around."

* * *

><p>Everyone filed in, Danny sitting behind the drivers seat so that he could give directions. Dani sat next to him, along with Sam. Tucker, Jazz and Valerie sat across from them.<p>

Valerie noticed the young girl and asked, "Your coming too, Danielle?"

"Yup! I'm gonna make sure this klutz doesn't get himself killed." She gabbed Danny in the ribs with her elbow playfully. Then she seemed to think about what she had said. "Again."

Val smirked. "You two like to poke fun at each other, don't cha?"

"It's a fun pass time. It's kinda our way of acting our age every once in a while." Dani said with a giggle.

"Why only every once in a while?" Maddie asked, shocked.

"Well…with all the ghost fights, we kinda have to be more responsible than most people our age. But when we do get to be kids, we tease each other, go invisibly to movies, that sorta thing." Danny explained.

Maddie nodded and turned back to the front. Her baby didn't get to be a kid. He was always fighting for others. Never getting to enjoy his life. It made Maddie dead set on helping him to the best of her abilities. No standing idly by while her son took on the ghosts of the town, getting hurt and risking himself for them.

Lester leaned forward in his seat and asked timidly, "How did you die?"

Several people gasped. It was common knowledge that you should NEVER ask a ghost how they died. They sometimes got angry.

But Phantom just chuckled. "I tried to fix a broken machine in my basement and electrocuted myself. Hurt like heck."

Maddie blinked. Broken machine? The PORTAL? THAT'S HOW THIS HAPPENED? That must have been extremely painful. This explained how the portal magically was up and running when her and Jack got home.

Paulina put on a face of sympathy. "I bet it was lonely for you when you found out you were dead." she simpered.

Danny blinked at her. This was just making him want to throw up, but he answered anyway. "Actually, it wasn't. My friends were there, so they knew I was a ghost. I hang out with them a lot. A few months later my sister found out, so I see her too."

Maddie was shocked. Tucker, Sam AND Jazz knew? How did Jazz find out?

"I've got a question." Nathan said. Everyone looked at him. "Who was that ghost? The one with flaming hair. Is he your brother or something?"

Danny stiffened. His eyes got a haunted look, and he became paler. Turning to look forward he answered quietly, "He's from a different reality. Just a mistake that I fixed a long time ago back for revenge."

No one could think of something to say for several minutes. Then Danny leaned forward and said to Jack, "Turn right at Skulker's Island. It's the one with a skull shaped mountain."

The talking returned, questions about the various lairs coming up.

"What's the one that looks like a library?" asked Star.

"That would be the Ghostwriter's home. Don't make him mad. He'll write you into one of his stories. And that makes you act it out in real life."

"Have you been written into a story before?" Maddie asked.

"I accidentally destroyed a poem of his, so he put me in the second version. It was a Christmas poem. I was rhyming all Christmas eve till I 'Learned my lesson'." He used air quotes at this.

Valerie stared thoughtfully at the male ghost. He kinda looked like Danny. Same physical structure, same goofy attitude. Same cute smile. 'Whoa! Where'd that come from?' She thought.

Valerie shook her head. She was about to ask Phantom if he was Danny, when Jack shouted excitedly, "There's the portal! We're almost home!"

Everyone cheered. Danny sighed and leaned back into his seat. Almost there. That's when his ghost sense went off. "What's that?" Mikey questioned.

"My ghost sense! Jack step on it! We're under att…"

The ship was jerked to a stop, throwing everyone from their seats. Everyone yelled out, Mr. Lancer's cry of "Ranger's Apprentice!" heard over the others.

Danny got to his feet, his ghost sense going off like crazy. Ether there were a lot of ghosts here, or one VERY powerful one. He was betting on the latter.

The ship was jerked again, this time down and backwards. There was a horrible crunching sound as the ship slammed into a small island.

Danny was tossed into the door. He groaned and held his now throbbing head, while rubbing his sore back.

It was then that the screech of metal being ripped apart reached everyone's ears. They turned toward the horrid sound and gasped.

A black gloved hand punched through the metal door, right next to Danny's head. The hand entered to the elbow, showing that the sleeves were skintight, white hazmat. The arm was very muscular.

The arm bent and grabbed Danny by the throat.

Cries of shock rang through the S.S.B as Danny Phantom was pulled intangibly out of the bus, his eyes wide and his hands grasping desperately at the hand cutting off his windpipe.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm evil. Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Casera: You can't leave him alone can you?**

**Me: Nope! And I'm not mad at you for the whole picture thing. Like I said, Art is in the eye of the beholder. You found it funny, I found it sentimental and slightly depressing.**

**Casera: Your weird. *hugs me* But that's what sisters are!**

**Me: And brothers!**

**Danny: HEY!**

**Me and Casera: *laughs and hug Danny* We love you Danny!**

**Danny: *grumbles* You two are crazy.**

**Me: **R&R peeps!****


	14. Chapter 14

Field Trip Ch. 14

**Raise your hand if you like being sick! Not me! Sorry this took so long. But it's up! I think a couple more chapters and we are done! Wow. This has been awesome. Thanks to all reviewers. I think the last chap will have a list of the lot of ya. Anyways. Who guessed it was Dan? Dastardly Dan! Hehe. I'm just evil.**

**Danny: YUP!**

**Me: *Sticks tongue out* Your opinion was not asked for!**

**Casera: Was too!**

**Me: You always side with him! You don't count either!**

**Sam: Would you all focus! *grabs me and shoves me into computer chair* Answer reviews!**

**Me: Wait! I need to tell them about...**

**All: ANSWER THEM!**

**Me: *whispers* I'll tell you all at the bottom. Here are reviews.**

**LucifersAngel.93: **Glad your liking it.

**Inventor of ZADRF: **0.o Their ghosts. Of course they don't have a life. Hehe. And if they left Danny alone it wouldn't be** near **as interesting to read.

**jh831:** I got one! lol. That was to the 'I'm hooked' comment.

**littlebirdy05: **Glad you still like it. Of COURSE I'm evil. I'm a writer. *snickers*

**Enchantedx13:** I'm updating.

**rebabe:** Awww! Thanks! I'm glad this lifted you up. I've been sick the past week and it's terrible.

**Midnight Phantasma: **Vader. Yup that's right. I laughed at this. I've used the Klemper threat before. It's fun.

**Casera:** You need to see a mental doctor. Lol. Hope you make it to Sats dance. It's casual.

**Magic stell:** Hmm. I can see why he might have grabbed Sam. But Danny needs to take all the beatings. Hehe.

**transformers fan 53:** cousin/cousin or brother/sister. Father/daughter is not meant for this story, and DxD is just gross. Their the same person basically.

Danny Phantom Phanatic: Yes! I'm so glad that this is turning out so well. For my first book, I think I did good. Attention grabbing: Check!

**son of wind:** In the first chapter Danny said that things are never that easy for them. He is absolutely right.

**BlueCalumon: **I took your humiliation idea and put a bit of it in here. You'll recognize it. Hope you like it.

**Cotom:** Thanks. Phoenix, don't feel bad. I need a head check too. Lol.

**Kirani56:** Dan does ruin happy endings. In TUE I nearly had a hear attack when he made the dents in the thermos. I was all, "OH MY GOSH! HE'S GONNA COME BACK! AAAAAAAAAGH!" My siblings thought I was nuts. Then again I am. As to Danny always winning... we'll just have to see. *evil grin* MWAHAHAHAHA!

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR:** Easy? What's that mean? lol.

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913:** I hate cliffies too, but I have to use them so this story doesn't become one big long oneshot.

**ThePurpleSuperCow:** I think Plasmius would stoop to steroids. He likes to cheat.

**GhostDog401:** Yay! Glad you like it.

**bluelove22: **I think you'll hate this one. It's a cliffie! MWAHA!

**gpim: **Thank ya!

**nycorrall:** It can't just go on and on. If we don't have cliffies, we don't have chapters.

**MiniSoulReaper:** Lol. I may have ol' Boxy show up later.

**AnimeAngle497:** Thanks. I'm glad so many are enjoying it. I love to entertain you all.

**FReeTOBeMe1311: **Aagh! I'm allergic to dust!

**kirara the great: **0.o Should I ask?

**Phantom-Stelo: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Run Danny! Run! Like any crazed Phan, you need mental help. Lol.

**Twikadevra:** Show Down Time! Hehehehehehehe. This will have you on the edge of your seat.

**13rose: **That's my fave too. So cute. Love bonding moments, no matter who or how. I made the *cough* mysterious figure *cough* part dramatic on purpose. He could have fazed his hand through the door to grab Danny, but it was more dramatic to have the sound of wrenching metal, everyone witnessing the capture, yadda yadda yadda.

**Shadowkatze:** No one was expecting that. Not even me. When I was thinking of this, how the final battle occurred never crossed my mind. Most of this is spur of the moment stuff. I find I do better that way. You all seem to think so. *wink*

**AmaraRae: **I just imagined a person with a bunch of heads on long necks.

**aslan333: **Of course Danny knows.

**Me: Well, there you have it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Danny: She was chuckling evilly the whole time.**

**Tucker: It was kinda creepy.**

**Me: Haha. See you at the bottom for an important notice.**

**Disclaimer: This is _FAN_ fiction. Where_ FANS_ write about stuff they like. If we all owned this stuff, it would be called_ Creators Fiction_ or something like that. So, no. As painful as it is, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p>Dani screamed and ran to the door. She yanked it open, fear and concern in her shaky movements. The others were right behind her, yelling Danny's name. They gasped when they saw Danny being held in the air by his neck. The ghost holding him was none other than Dan Phantom.<p>

Danny grunted. Ectoplasm formed in his hands and he blasted the flame haired ghost in the chest. Dan slammed into the ground, skidding to a halt. Danny landed in a crouch, hands still blazing. Team Phantom, Valerie, and the Fenton adults rushed forward, guns blazing.

Dan chuckled at the group before him. "So. You've joined up with little me. I must say… I'm surprised. When I was fourteen, three of you were trying to blast me out of the sky. I don't know the little wanna-be, one of you was being an annoying know-it-all, while the other two were always getting in the way. And your just getting in the way now." the last statement was a growl. He threw an ecto-blast that scattered the group.

Danny fired several blasts of his own. Dan growled and leaped toward the halfa. Danny stood his ground, his eyes blazing blue. Ice shot from his hands, hitting the evil ghost dead on. Mist formed, clouding everyone's view of Dan and Danny. When the mist cleared, several people cracked up. They couldn't help it. Dan glared at them, until he noticed something. Or rather, the lack of something.

His fiery hair was out. Leaving a bald blue head.

A snarl escaped his lips, the hair igniting violently. He glared daggers at Danny, cruel malice in his eyes. "This is just beginning." he hissed.

Danny got into a battle stance, and cocked two fingers in the universal sign of come and get me. "Bring it, bone head!"

Dan blasted at Danny, but an ectoshield stopped it. Then a green blast came from the side, hitting the bigger ghost in the ribs. It didn't do much but draw Dan's attention.

Maddie glared. "You forgot about us."

Dan laughed loudly. "No, I just barely consider you a threat."

Maddie glared and readied another weapon. Dan rolled his eyes. "If you want to die first, then be my guest."

He flew forward, blazing fists in front of him. "No!" Danny yelled.

He flew at top speed and rammed into Dan. Both ghosts tumbled along the ground, trying to gain the upper hand. A blast to the chest sent Danny flying. The teen cried out as he slammed into a rock, irritating his wounds. He fell to his hands and knees, blood oozing from his back. "Danny!" Sam shouted.

The goth rushed over to her friend, trying to help him up. Jazz activated the Fenton Peeler, the armor covering her. She pointed it at Dan and fired.

The ghost got out of the way, a grin on his face. "Nice try, Jazz." he mocked.

The girl glared and tried to punch him. Dan faked a yawn and made a hole in his chest, letting the armor clad fist pass harmlessly through him. He then grabbed Jazz by the shoulders and threw her into her parents.

Valerie shot with her wrist ray, but the weak beam did no damage to the hot headed ghost whatsoever. 'Dang! I need something more powerful' she thought.

Dan blasted her, destroying the ray and burning her arm. Danny stumbled to his feet and got in front of Val, who was nursing her injured limb. "I'm the one you want, Dan! Leave them alone!"

Tucker nervously pointed his wrist ray at the ghost. "Dude! Our weapons don't work on him!"

Danny nodded. His hands began to glow blue. Ice shards shot from his glowing fingertips, aimed directly at Dan.

Dan dodged and teleported behind his younger opponent. Danny turned around and screamed in pain as Dan plunged an intangible fist into his chest.

Gasps and screams tore from the humans lips as Danny gripped the hand in his chest. Pain was shooting through his very being! Dan grinned, a crazed, evil light in his eyes. His right hand was clenched around Danny's core. He tightened his grip, ripping another scream from the halfa. Danny desperately tried to get the hand out and away from him, but it was futile. The pain was becoming to much. Danny's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell limp.

Dan whirled around and let go, throwing the limp teen at his peers. Sam readied her weapon, even though she knew it wouldn't do much. She carefully checked on Danny and tried to move closer to him, but a blast from Dan stopped her.

"You are all blind." Dan sneered. He pointed at the Fenton adults. "You two. The worlds leading ghost experts and you couldn't see that your son was half ghost!" Gasps greeted this.

Dan then pointed at Valerie. "And you. Ms. I-can-take-care-of-myself. You claimed to be the best hunter in Amity Park. Ha! You couldn't see that you were attacking the only friend you had. Pathetic." Valerie stared. Who the heck was this guy?

Dan then turned to the Casper High group in the S.S.B. "And who could forget Casper High. You A-Listers thought you were all that. You had your fame, looks and could boss people around. Paulina the shallow witch as Sam would say. You were always after the town hero, yet you didn't notice you were turning him down, day after day. Dash. Star quarterback, and the biggest idiot known to man. You never saw that you were pushing your hero into lockers and toilets. And Mr. Lancer. You never guessed that the kid who fell asleep in every class if he didn't skip it, was also the one who stopped a meat monster from pounding you into the ground."

Everyone was now gaping at the ghost. Dan grinned wider and floated a few inches off the ground with his arms crossed and cape billowing behind him. He then pointed a blazing hand at the unconscious Danny and fired. Yells of protest were heard, but stopped in surprise as a white ring formed around the half ghosts' waist. It spun there for a while, as if unsure of what it should do. "Stop! Please!" Dani screamed. Tears pored down her face.

Another blast from Dan jolted Danny's body, making up the rings mind.

The rings split into two. They slowly moved in opposite directions, changing the black and white jumpsuit into a black shirt and blue denim jeans. The white boots were replaced with red converse. And finally, the white hair became black. If his eyes had been open, they would have been blue.

The group stared at the face of a boy they knew very well.

Danny Fenton.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hehe. I'm so evil. Sorry Danny. Your secret was blown out of the water.<strong>

**Danny: Painfully so.**

**Me: I watched D-Stabilized today. I just love Danny/Dani bonding. So cute.**

**Casera: *pointedly* You had a big announcement?**

**Me: Oh yes! School has started, meaning that I will not have as much time on the internet. In fact, my parents are only letting me use electronics during weekends. This is part of the reason this update was so late. I will probably only be updating every other week now. Sorry, but it is for good grades. So, see you next time. R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

Field Trip Ch. 15

**Me: Yes! I typed most of this at school and emailed it to myself. Got to type today and finished it. I hope you all didn't wait to long.**

**Casera: You can't even email me!**

**Me: Dad says he'll let me if I don't have to much homework. OOOOOOO! Guess What! GUESS GUESS GUESS!**

**Sam: WHAT?**

**Me: I watched _Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension_, and it is soooooo cute!**

**Danny: You watch WAY to many cartoons.**

**Me: I know. But that's the reason I'm writing this, right?**

**Tucker: She wouldn't have met you if she wasn't so obsessive and- *gets hit by me* OW!**

**Me: Reviews!**

**Casera Phantom: **Your a dork. A big, big, BIG dork. ^_^

**Namara Jane Knight:** Hehe. Of course it's evil. Aren't all cliffies?

**BlueCalumaon:** Hehehehe. I liked the idea. Fire hazard!

**Kirani56: **It's fine. I hate it when machines don't work the way they're supposed to. Dramatic much? I'm updating. It's not like I'll leave you all hanging for years. I'm constantly on FF.

**littlebirdy05:** Hehehe. It's good all right.

**FReeTOBeMe1311: **I'm doing good so far! :D Dan just is too full of himself. He MUST be superior. *rolls eyes*

**Twikadevera:** Wow. I'm at a loss of what to say to your review. But I'm glad you like it so much.

**Shadowkatze:** 0.o How old is your friend?

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR:** Fuzzy handcuffs? What the...?

**Superbluestar428: **You have to read to find out.

**yuwof: **Yup.

**bluelove22:** Thanks.

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **True. Don't eat the fruitloops! Lol.

**1000Nachts: ***munches on cookie* Thanks. I'm glad it was written well.

**kirara the great:** Ahh! Interesting. Dan is kinda hunky, but I prefer heroes. I used to be a huge Harry Potter lover. And Spider-man, when it first came out. Yeah. Danny's my brother though. ^_^

**jordylilly777: **Thanks. Here's an update.

**aslan333: **You watched Phineas and Ferb, didn't you? Hehehe.

**darkangeloflove15: **Not Klemper! Noooooo! Lol. I updated.

**stormygirl335: **I. AM. NOT. A. FRUITLOOP! Lol. *eye twitches*

**AmaraRae: **By head! hehehe.

**Enchantedx13:** He should be waking up soon.

**SonOfLucifer:** Epicness! Yes!

**Cotom:** Phoenix, remind me to stay on your good side. I don't wanna know what you did to Wal-Mart.

**Lolxxx:** Mini Heart attack? Lol. Glad it's that good.

**Phantom-Stelo: ***raises eyebrow* If I didn't put in this kinda action, it'd get boring REAL quick.

**HonestLiar33:** Glad it's epic.

**transformers fan 53: **So true.

**nycorrall: **Cliffies. They're like life. They can be really annoying, but they are necessary. Wow. That was interesting to type.

**GhostDog401:** I agree.

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913:** Thanks. Grades still good. Being the second week and all. ^_^

**Midnight Phantasma:** A-Listers are such brown nosers. Then again, lots of people are when it comes to celebrities. Not me though. I'm like Sam.

**Ok people. Hope you all like this. Sorry if Dan is OOC. It's hard to portray him when he was only in one episode and didn't talk very much.*shrugs* Gotta try though, right? Right. Hmm. Your reviews for this chapter should be very interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I've seen pictures of Butch Hartman. I look nothing like him. *sarcasticly* Wonder why. (cough) gender (cough)**

* * *

><p>Dash yelled hoarsely, "Danny Fenton is Danny PHANTOM?"<p>

Dan laughed. "Hello! Fenton, Phantom! I always wondered why no one noticed. Now I know it's because you're all idiots."

Maddie stared at the broken form of her son. Knowing is one thing, but seeing is totally different. It was still a big shock to see the ghost she had hunted for over two years, turn into her baby boy. And it was worse when he had been beaten into it.

Jack was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe his own son was a ghost. Why would he keep that a secret? He could have been killed! By his own parents too! Jack glared at the large ghost and yelled, "I don't know who you are, but no one attacks my kids!"

Dan just laughed harder. "You ACCEPT him? This makes it even better!" He grabbed the unconscious Danny and held him up by the back of his shirt. He grabbed the boys' chin, lifting it so that they all could see their faces together. "Don't you see the resemblance?"

Chuckling, he tossed the teen to Sam, who gently rolled him over and tried to wake him up. White rings formed around Dan's waist that were exactly like Danny's. They split in half, transforming him into Danny. Black shirt and all. "I'm his destiny!" He said in Danny's voice.

"I'm what happens when he makes one wrong move. One mistake."

"Liar! Danny stopped you! He made a promise to never become you, and he kept it! You're out of the time line and should stay there!" Tucker shouted.

Dan glared at him. "I'm wondering. Should I kill you all and reinsert the time line, or kill my pathetic fifteen year old self and destroy the world all over again?"

Everyone went wide eyed, stepping back slightly. How could Danny become this? But Sam, Tucker, and Jazz stepped forward. "You have to go through us to get to Danny." Jazz said defiantly.

Valerie stared at her friend. It WAS him. He was the ghost who had messed up her life, but also the one who befriended her after she had been shunned by the A-Listers. He had been the one thing keeping her life together when it was falling apart. He had probably saved her a thousand times without her knowing. That kind of friend was worth losing a secret over. That kind of friend was worth fighting for.  
>Valerie stepped forward as well. "And me." She summoned her gear, red electricity whirling around her and adorning her in her black and red tech suit.<p>

"Hmmm. The outfit's new Val. Last time I saw your suit, it had less tech." Dan grinned.

Valerie felt disturbed seeing that look on Danny's face. It was just wrong for his sweet boyish face. Several people were gaping at Val. Two secret identities reviled in less than half an hour? This was definitely not a normal field trip. Mr. Lancer decided that this explained some of their periodic absences. What had his students gotten themselves into?

Dan smirked at the small group in front of him. In his normal bass voice he said, "How brave. But it's not enough to stop me." The rings reformed, and he once again stood in his normal form.

His hands lit with ectoplasm and he threw a punch at them. Team Phantom gasped and prepared for the pain of an ecto-blast, but it never came. There were exclamations of surprise, prompting the brave teens to open their eyes, which they didn't recall closing. Their jaws fell at the sight before them.

Dan was in the punching position, fist still flaming, but two small hands holding his wrist had stopped him. He was now glaring at Danielle, his hand inches from her face. Dani glared right back. "You are not going to touch my friends or my cousin."

She pulled her own fist back and slammed it into Dan's face. He was thrown back, but he did a back flip to steady himself. He pushed his cape behind him and grinned. "Good. A challenge."

He took a deep breath and let out a ghostly wail. Dani let out her own wail, but, as it was a new power, it wasn't nearly as controlled or strong as her cousins, or Dan's. She was shoved back several yards, only managing to redirect a couple of the evil ghosts' sonic waves. Several girls (and a couple guys) screamed as the waves rocked the S.S.B.

The ship slid along the rock, metal grating on stone. The grating sound was adding to the horrible noise, making everyone cover their ears. Jack ran to the S.S.B., trying to stop it's inevitable fall from the floating island. He jumped in and rushed to the controls, but with a final earsplitting shriek, the machine fell. Jack and all on board were tossed to the floor. "Dad!/Jack!" Maddie and Jazz yelled.

Sam stared in horror from her position on the ground where the wail had thrown her as Dan began attacking Valerie and Tucker. Val's suite and weapons held well against the ghost, but it wasn't enough. Sam looked over at Danny, only to gasp as she saw that Danny was no longer there.

* * *

><p>Everyone screamed as the ship tumbled into the Ghost Zone. Suddenly they jerked to a stop. "Yeesh! I'm out for five minutes and you're all falling to your deaths!" came a slightly amused and annoyed voice.<p>

Jack looked at his son, who was sitting at the controls with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. Grinning, Jack lept to his feet, hugging his son tightly. "Dad…need…air!" Danny gasped.

The large man let Danny go, smiling proudly. "Are you O.K?" He asked. Danny winced. "Not really. He grabbed my core. That hurts a lot." Jack gave him a confused look. "A core is basically like a ghosts' heart."

The students and Mr. Lancer came over, staring at Danny. The teen just cocked an eyebrow. He radiated confidence, acting completely different from the wimp they had known for years.

"Mr. Fenton, you should probably explain things." Lancer said, staring at Danny.

The teen turned to the wheel, expertly throwing the S.S.B. into drive. "I had an accident two years ago in the Fenton Ghost Portal that made me half ghost and Sam and Tucker were there. I've been fighting ghosts ever since. Jazz found out during Spirit week, just a few months after the accident. I've made a few ghostly friends, but I'm mainly the most wanted ghost in the Ghost Zone. That's the short version."

He steered the ship to the island to see Dan attacking his friends and family. His eyes hardened, his fists clenched on the wheel, and a low growl escaped his lips. He landed the ship and turned to his dad, standing up. "Dad, get everyone away. The portal is just a little farther. I'm gonna fight Dan."

"Absolutely not!" Jack said. He folded his arms across his chest, a stubborn look on his face. "We fight as a family!"

Danny stared at him grimly. "Not this time dad." He pressed a button on the control panel, went ghost, and flew out.

Jack looked at the controls and blinked at the flashing light in disbelief. It said 'AUTO PILIOT'. Looking out the window he watched Danny grab Maddie and Jazz out of harms way. "What are you doing, son?" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Jazz gasped as cold hands grabbed her, pulling her out of the way as an ecto-blast flew by her ear. She yelped, and gripped the arm tightly. Looking up, she saw her brother. "Danny?"<p>

Danny looked down and grinned. "Hey Jazz."

They flew towards their mom, grabbing her as well before a blast hit her. Danny turned and flew to the S.S.B., dropping intangibly through the roof. He let his family go and flew back out.

"Danny!" Maddie yelled indigently. She tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge.

"It's no use, Madds. He locked the whole thing with a code. I didn't even know it could DO that!" he pouted. Then worry grew on his face. "He also put the ship on auto pilot, strait for the Fenton Portal."

"What?" the two women shrieked.

Dash looked like he was in great pain. This was because he was thinking. "Why would he lock everyone in here and put the ship on auto pilot?"

Jazz looked like she was gonna cry. "Because he thinks he has to save the world alone."

Realization hit everyone at once. "If he goes to fight that ghost alone he'll die!" Star said.

Jazz sniffed, tears streaking her face. "He would rather that then any of us dying."

Suddenly Danny dropped in, holding Sam and Tucker. Sam was kicking and shouting. "Let me go! We're in this together! DANNY!"

Danny put them down and floated next to the ceiling. He smiled sadly. "Sorry Sam."

He turned and flew back out. A few minute later he returned with Valerie and Dani. Both were putting up a fight.

"You can't do this alone!" Danielle screamed.

Valerie yelled some things that shouldn't be repeated. "Let me go! I can fight ghosts just as well as you!"

Danny set them down and grabbed Dani's shoulder. She shivered and white rings formed at her waist. When they had passed over her, she had black hair, a red beanie hat, a blue sweater, red shorts and a pair of blue converse. Her green eyes had changed to baby blue.

"That was unexpected." Jack muttered.

Dani looked down in shock. "I didn't do that!" she yelled.

"Sorry Dani." He smiled at them all, but his eyes showed the sorrow he really felt. He pressed another button on the panel. The engines roared, getting ready to take off.

Sam grabbed the front of Danny's jumpsuit and glared at him. "You are not going without us!"

The halfa stared at the tears threatening to over flow from the goths' eyes. He gently pulled her hands away and said, "I'll be back. I promise."

He leaned in and kissed her briefly.

Then he was gone in a whirl of green.

* * *

><p><strong>Casera: Awwwwww!<strong>

**Me: How'd you all like it? More kisses for Danny! He he! You should have seen a few things from Clockworks Time Mirror by now! Hehehehehehehe.**

**Danny: You like to drag out my torture doncha?**

**Me: What do you mean? *smiles innocently***

**Jazz: You keep leaving these chapters at places of suspense that predict pain in the near future for Danny and the rest of us. It's not good for the growing mind. Nor Danny's physical health.**

**Dani: Anyone understand a word she said?**

**All but Jazz: Nope.**

**Jazz: *as if talking to mentally retarded people* To much pain and suspense not good for readers or characters mental and physical health. Got it?**

**Me: Your weird.**

**All but me: *groan in exasperation***

**R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

Field Trip Ch. 16

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the wait. School, homework, school, church meetings, school, lack of electronics, and, oh yeah! Did I mention school? Heh. Anyways. Congrats to Midnight Phantazma for being the 300th reviewer! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Hmm. Wonder if we can get to 400 before the end of the story. 0.o OOOOOOOOO! YES! This is my longest chapter ever! Nearly 5 whole pages! WHOOOO HOOOO! Onto answering reviews.**

**kirara the great:** *shrugs* Ok. Just don't stop reading.

**MiniSoulReaper: **I must listen to the voices. Hehe.

**Hailee: **Hehe. Don't you hate that?

**Cotom: **I'm afraid for the world. Should I call the Funny Farm? Or a SWAT team?

**obsessivereader95: **I'm really glad you like it, and I'm sorry it took so long.

**darkangeloflove: **STOP CALLING ME LITTLE! MY LITTLE SISTER IS TALLER THAN ME AND SAYS THAT ALL THE TIME! Lol. I really don't mind. Small people have more fun. And people don't notice when they sneak up on them to overshadow them and make 'em do something embarrassing.

**hope22266: **Well, Since you said please. ^_^

**Shadowkatze: **I've had to call the Insane Asylum 7 times on my friend. But they had a problem with her freezing the ground under them. (hint: Her name starts with a C, and she's my sis)

**stormygirl335: **He he. My friend is obsessed with Egypt, but hates Danny Phantom. If I tell her that she'll flip.

**littlebirdy05: **Heh. This fight is epic.

**Miyu Hinamori: *** cryptically* All will be revealed when the time is right. Hehe.

**Ambygs123: ***bows* Well, I am the star pupil of the Diva Dork Queen. And she knows all about Drama.

**Twikadevra: **Wait no longer! I hope a few people said aww.

**Call me Mad: **Hehe. I can make my eye twitch. It's funny.

**1000Nachts: **No, I didn't tell him to be a martyr. That's just his nature. *shakes head* Hero complexes.

**nycorrall: **Hehe. Jazz refuses to be wrong. Thank you.

**Sleepyreader13: **Here is the next chap. Hope it lives up to your expectations.

**Enchantedx13: **Hehe. This made my laugh.

**bluelove22: **Thanks.

**Erra Fawkes13: **I'm so sorry about the hurricane. Are you sure you want it to hit your school? A tornado hit near my town and a lot of people are homeless. And Casera is going to school in the mall. Your random. I didn't forget the 13! :D

**GollaG:** Thanks. I'm glad you like it so much. I'm really happy that people have voted it the best Field Trip story ever. Welcome to my story.

**jordylilly777: **I've updated.

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **Thanks.

**Lolxxx:** Hehe. I burst out laughing at the kiss. Phineas is all like, "No! Wait!" And then they don't remember. Hehe. I knew people would gush if I put a little good-by kiss in there.

**Fugitive of Gray:** Auto Jack is in the Fenton Blimp/Jet. This is the Specter Speeder Bus. So HA! Lol.

**Casera Phantom: **Yes, you read it first. Don't brag to the poor readers who aren't my sister. ;D

**GhostCalumon: **Thanks. But if you annoy me, I'll destroy your laptop. Or tell Walker you have it. ^_^

**Hellbreaker: **I agree with you. Lets never speak of this again. Lol.

**Midnight Phantasma:** CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GET A PARTY! YAAAAAAY! Ok. I'm off the review high now. ;) Glad You liked my chap. (and Phineas and Ferb) "Wait. I just realized something. You could have been cleaning your own litter box this entire time!" *Perry shrugs sheepishly* "Oh, this is conversation is NOT over!"

**SonOfLucifer: **Haha. I'm epic. Danny kicks butt. -_^

**AmaraRae: **Hi heads 12 and 13! Nice to meet you!

**GhostDog401: **Thanks! Me too.

**Kirani56: **Yay! Working Tech! So you got Technus out of it? Hehe. Maybe Danny will win... maybe not. *evil laugh*

**Superbluestar428: **Yeah fan girls. hehe. I just feel random today.

**Namara Jane Knight: **Yes. That hero complex is going to get him killed. Hehehehehe.

**aslan333:** I tried to get mom and dad to buy it. They said we could just watch it on netflix. Then they went ghost hunting. *pouts*

**Phantom-Stelo:** I agree!

**Announcement: I may be able to get a Deviant Art or Photobucket account so you can see my pics for this. I'll post the web URL if I do. *puts on adorable face* PLEEEEEASE daddy? *pouts* He said no. Ahh well. I'll keep trying. I WILL PREVAIL!**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman is a very creative guy to make such an awesome show like Danny Phantom. I'm just a creative teenage girl. See the difference?**

* * *

><p>Danny teleported onto the island and watched his friends and family fly away. He could see their faces in the windows, worry and fear the dominating emotions. He sighed and turned to face an amused<br>Dan. "You sent possible help away so they'd be safe?" he asked incredulously.

"It's the right thing to do." The halfa said.

He got into a fighting stance. How strange that in just fifteen minutes everything could change. He had woken to find everyone fighting, the S.S.B about to fall off the edge, and himself in human form. It had taken two seconds for him to realize that his secret was blown. He turned invisible just as Sam had looked in his direction. He jumped off the ledge, ignoring the pain in his chest, and phased into the ship. After he had stopped the ship it was all history.

His body ached all over. Having one's core squeezed is more than unpleasant. It was agonizing, being his ghost half's life force. It was like his heart was being torn from his very chest.

Pushing away the pain, Danny let his hands light with ectoplasm. He internally winced at how obvious his tiredness was. Dan chuckled. "You barely beat me at full power, so what makes you think you have a chance with a damaged core? You can't win!"

Danny groaned and clutched at his chest where his core was. "I don't have to win." He grunted. "I just have to make sure YOU LOSE!"

He shot an ice beam from his eyes, freezing Dan's legs to the ground. Dan grinned and broke free quickly. He then shot a blazing green ecto-ray from his right hand, making Danny jump to the side. The final battle had begun.

* * *

><p>Sam banged on the door, tears running down her face. "DANNY!" She screamed.<p>

Dani kept trying to summon the rings that would enable her to help her cousin, but they wouldn't appear. She couldn't even use her powers in human form. "What did he do?" she yelled.

Tucker glared at the controls of the S.S.B. Jazz grabbed his shoulder and asked, "What is going on?"

Everyone looked at Tucker, waiting anxiously for any news that might help their hero. "He thought of everything!" Tucker griped. "The doors are locked with a pass code, autopilot is locked toward the Fenton portal, and the ship is supposed to send out a signal to close and lock the portal once we're through! How the heck did he manage THAT?"

Sam glared. "He's been hanging around you for years. Plus this IS a Fenton ship."

Dani sighed. "He did something that messed with my powers. I can't even turn invisible or intangible!"

Jack frowned. "He really did think of everything."

Sam glared. "Is there anything we can do to turn it all off?" she demanded.

Tucker plugged his PDA into the console. "It'll take a while, but yes."

Dash looked out the back window and said, "Better do something fast! Fenton doesn't look to good."

Everyone but Tucker rushed to the back and watched the small figures fighting. The smallest was moving slowly and kept getting shot. 'Hang on Danny. We're coming.' They all thought.

* * *

><p>Danny grunted as he received a fist to the jaw. This fight was not going that well. The halfa threw his own punch, only for it to be caught by Dan. Another punch to the face. Danny tried to stagger back, but the fist still held him in place. This time the fist swung into his chest. Danny screamed as his already sore chest was pummeled. When Dan finally let him go, he fell to the ground in agony.<p>

The ghost grabbed him by the hair and slammed him into the dirt again. Danny groaned and tried to stand up, but a foot rammed into his back, pinning him down. Dan got down on one knee, keeping his foot planted on the teens' back. "This is pathetic." He hissed, leaning towards Danny with his forearm resting his upturned knee.

"You can't even put up a decent fight."

Danny breathed hard into the dirt, trying to summon the strength to get up and defeat the monster taunting him. 'Come on Fenton! You've done this before, you can do it again!'

But there was nothing left. No extra reserves of energy would help him now. 'I'm so sorry Sam.' he thought, knowing he couldn't keep his promise to come back.

Danny felt heat near his face. He turned his head slightly and stiffened at the blazing hand inches from his face.

"Any last words?" Dan sneered.

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Tucker shouted.<p>

The ship ground to a halt as the geek slammed on the breaks. Jazz pressed a button that opened a panel in the wall. Behind the panel were several types of Fenton grade weapons. There were even some Fenton Anti-Creep sticks.

**(A/N) *cough* normal bats *cough***

Jack scratched his head. "Did we put that there?" he asked.

Maddie nodded. "You wanted it for snacks."

Jazz laughed with embarrassment. "I found it a few days before this all started and stocked it up. Guess I forgot about it till now. Frostbite must have fixed them."

Maddie and Jack grinned. "Aww!" Maddie exclaimed. "Jack! The kids are becoming ghost hunters like us!"

Several people snickered at Jazz's horrified face. Tucker smirked as he turned the ship around. Sam glared and said, "O.K people! All those who can fight grab a weapon."

Jack and Maddie grabbed a few blasters but decided to mainly use the weapons built into their suits.

Dash and Kwan grabbed a couple of bazookas, wide grins on their faces at the thought of all the damage they could cause with such big guns. Maddie went to them and flipped a switch on the weapons. When they gave her curious looks, she explained, "This makes them shoot anti-ecto blasts. The other switch sends ghosts to the ghost zone. Wouldn't really work here."

The jocks nodded. Jazz turned the peeler on, while a few other jocks grabbed the Anti-Creep sticks.

Valerie grabbed a Fenton light saber and activated her own suit. Star and Paulina grabbed some staffs. They had used these when Youngblood had kidnapped the adults of Amity Park. Sam pulled out an ecto-rifle and handed another to Tucker. Dani picked out a blaster after another failed attempt to go ghost.

When the ship was just yards from the island they all gasped. Danny was flat on the ground, ectoplasm pooling beneath him. Dan had a foot on the halfa's back and an ectoplasm covered fist inches from their friends face. Danny was staring at the fist with resignation. As if he knew he couldn't fight anymore. Sam's eyes widened.

Danny had given up.

* * *

><p>Danny glared weakly at Dan. He wouldn't die with his eyes closed. The energy in the ghosts' hand intensified as it was about to be shot. But a green blast from the side knocked Dan away. The ecto-blast that had been meant for Danny flew into space as the evil ghost fell off the edge.<p>

Gentle hands rolled Danny over, allowing him to see his classmates, teacher, friends, and family. Sam was the owner of the hands holding him. He blinked. "You're suppose to be through the portal by now." he said confused.

Tucker held up his PDA. "Dude, you shouldn't underestimate my techno geek powers."

Maddie smiled. "Besides, you didn't think we would let you fight alone, did you?"

"We're in this together, little brother. Wether you like it or not." Jazz stated, lifting the protective glass of the peeler's helmet.

Danny looked over at Dash and the other populars. "You're helping me?" he asked them with a raised eyebrow.

Dash shifted nervously. "Yeah… well… you've helped us so many times and we kinda owe you since we were so mean and stuff." he said awkwardly.

Jack helped Danny to his feet carefully. "Thanks guys." The halfa said with a smile.

"Oh how touching. I could barf." said a voice.

They all turned to see Dan brushing imaginary dust off his suit. The ghost glared at them and said, "I'm giving you all a chance to run and try to find a place to hide from me. You just need to leave Little Me here."

Jack let Sam and Tucker take Danny, putting the boys' arms around their shoulders. "You aren't touching my son!" Jack yelled.

Dan rolled his eyes. "You always were a bafoon. He's a ghost. He's gonna become me someday. Might as well get rid of him now, before he breaks your hearts."

Maddie turned red with anger. "You're a monster. Under no circumstances will we let you kill Danny."

Everyone with weapons aimed them at the ghost, (or, in the jocks cases, readied their bats) while those without retreated to the ship. Sam and Tucker followed, lying their friend on a bench. Tucker ran out to fight, while Sam unzipped Danny's jumpsuit and started bandaging the half ghost.

The nerds and Mr. Lancer watched quietly, their eyes sometimes shifting to the battle outside.

Danny opened his eyes slowly. A groan escaped his lips prompting everyone to gather around him. Nathan whispered, "Is he gonna be ok?"

"I got worse from fighting the Ghost King, Pharia Dark." the teen in question said.

"Liar." Sam said.

"No, it's true."

The goth ran her fingers through Danny's messy white locks. They both smiled at each other. "Lovebirds." Lancer muttered.

The teens turned bright red, but didn't deny the accusation.

A loud bang shook the ship, causing a few screams to emanate from the occupants. Danny tried to get up, but Sam firmly pressed him back. "Sam, I need to go help them!" he protested.

"You are in no condition to fight, Mr. Fenton." Lancer said sternly.

"I don't care! I can't let them get hurt!" the halfa exclaimed as he tried to get up again.

"No Danny!" Sam said with finality.

"At least tell me what's going on?" he pleaded.

The students and Lancer looked out the windows, and began taking turns describing the battle.

"Your sister really knows how to use that suit!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Yeah! She just blasted him in the face! That's gotta hurt!" Mikey said.

"Ooo! He tied her up with some weird glowing straps." Lester said, wincing.

Danny immediately tried to get up, but Sam held him down and glared at Lester. The nerd paled, catching the hint.

Mr. Lancer continued, "Your mother just shot him with her blaster. Now she's cutting the ropes on Jasmine with a glowing machete."

"Whoa! Your dad just punched him with a pair of metal gloves! Hope that hurt!" a random nerd shouted.

Danny grinned. His family really did know what to do. But the back of his mind was nagging him to go and help them. Somehow, he knew something would go wrong.

"Danielle is a really good shot with that blaster." a girl named Sarah said.

Danny's eyes widened. "Dani!"

He had completely forgotten that he had put her core into a sort of hibernation. Only he could wake it up, because he had caused it. He didn't know how he had learned this, but he and Danielle had a sort of connection. Their cores were intertwined, in a way. They could will each others core to hibernate, or transfer their own energy to the other just by touching.

Danny quickly tried to get up again, but Sam stopped him. "Sam! I need to get to Dani!"

"Why? Didn't you just hear how good she is?"

"I need to wake up her core! She's powerless if I don't!"

He turned intangible and fell through the seat, ignoring the yells for him to come back. He ran toward his cousin, wincing at the pain in his chest. His eyes widened when he saw Dani get hit by an ecto-blast and skid across the rock. Right toward the edge. "DANI!" Danny yelled.

He jumped intangibly through the rock, coming out the other side just as Dani fell. He could see her struggling to Go Ghost, but the rings wouldn't appear. Going into a dive, he rushed to the twelve-year-old. Danny wrapped his arms protectively around Danielle and pulled out of the dive. The little girl looked up at him. "Danny?"

"Hey cuz. Sorry I didn't activate your core earlier."

"S-ok." She said with a grin.

Danny concentrated and turned her core back on. Immediately, the transformation took place. Dani floated out of her cousins' arms and gave him a stern look. "You shouldn't be out here. You're hurt."

"I was just making sure you could fight. I'm going back right now."

They flew back up and Danny headed for the ship, but stopped as he watched the fight. He wanted to help them so badly. Dash and Kwan were firing like mad, several blasts going wide of the fire headed ghost in front of them. Paulina and Star were swinging their staffs, but Dan snapped them like twigs. The bats fared no better. Only Valerie, Tucker, Dani, and his parents were doing any good.

Danny sighed. Then a determined look appeared on his face. '_Alright. No more sitting on the sidelines._' he thought.

* * *

><p>Dan was enjoying himself. At least, that was the nice way to put it. He loved how every blast he released sent the humans scattering like ants. It made him feel superiour. He couldn't die, and he had raw power literally at his fingertips. It was exilerating. Several quick blasts knocked the pathetic creatures down, making the evil ghost grin like the madman he was. He raised his fists above his head, about to destroy these weaklings once and for all, when a green blast made him lose aim. He turned to see his younger, weaker self glaring at him. <em>'This will be fun.' <em>he thought wickedly.

* * *

><p>Danny face his possible future with a glare. The others stood behind him, waiting to see what Danny was doing. "Dude! You need to rest! We'll handle it." Tucker whispered.<p>

But the halfa ignored him. He thought of every pain he had to endure these past two years. The fights, failing grades, disappointed parents, being bullied by the jocks, his friends being in danger because of him, the blame, the lies, and the worst... Watching his family and friends die at the hands of this ghost.

This monster had plagued him, even after he had been locked away. That little voice in his head that always prompted him to misuse his powers. That nagging fear that his family would cease to exist because of one mistake he could make. The blood red anger that threatened to break free and seek revenge.

Using all these thoughts to power him, Danny took a deep breath, and let out the strongest Ghostly Wail he could. The anger and frustration was all used up to power it. He could hear in his head over and over again the promise he made months ago. "I won't turn into that. I promise." "I promised my family."

Dan screamed in rage and pain as the wail bowled him over. He couldn't find the concentration to teleport away. Finally the wail stopped. Dan snarled, holding his side. His jumpsuit was torn and his flame hair was patchy.

Danny was now on his hands and knees, in human form. The teen was gasping for air, but, nonetheless, he pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked Dan in. Then, with a sigh, he let himself fall unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Dan is back in the thermos! And Danny is just out of breath.<strong>

**Danny: And I most likely have a few broken ribs, bruises, cuts, scrapes, and a sore core. Gah! I'm speaking in rhyme!**

**Casera: Stop the rhyming! *screams***

**Me: Drama Queens.**

**Jazz: Read and Review please!**

**Dani: Ok. Now that's done, where's the pizza? I'm starving!**

**Sam: Is that all you think about?**

**Tucker: She's definitely Dannys' clone.**

**Danny: Hey!**

**Me: Ooo! Ooo! I made up a new one!**

**To the tune of If Your Happy and You Know It.**

_If you like to review, press the little blue button.  
><em>__If you like to review, press the little blue button.  
>If you like to review, press the button that is blue.<br>_____If you like to review, press the little blue button.___

**Hehe.**


	17. Chapter 17

Field Trip Ch. 17

**Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. For those of you who are wondering, yes, this is the last chapter. (Sob) I want to thank every one of my reviewers. You all know who you are, but I'm going to put the list at the end. I will not answer the last chapters reviews, but I enjoyed every one. You all have been my inspiration and I thank you for your support. You've made all the moments of writers block go away with your suggestions and encouragement. Thank you.**

**I have enjoyed writing this ****immensely. This has helped me with a story I hope to actually publish in the near future. If I do, I'll post the title on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'll say it for this book. I don't own Danny Phantom. He's my brother. The only one who owns him is Sam. *wink***

* * *

><p>Dannys' eyes opened slowly. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling and blue walls. He blinked. 'Wasn't I just in the Ghost Zone fighting Dan?'<p>

He sat up and stared at his surroundings. The blue walls were covered in NASA and Humpty Dumpty posters. A window was on his left, a door on his right. A desk and swivel chair sat against the wall in front of him with a laptop sitting on the flat surface. A dresser was on the wall between him and the door. The drawers were partially opened, clothes spilling out. A mirror sat on top. More clothes littered the floor around him.

'I'm home? Was that all a dream?' he thought.

This was definitely his room, but how did he get here? He tried to get out of bed, but hissed when his chest and back ached. He gasped and fell back on the bed. Slowly, the teen lifted the covers. He was still wearing his faded and torn jeans, but his shirt was gone, revealing blood stained bandages. Danny groaned. 'Nope. Not a dream.'

The halfa slowly got up, wincing a couple times. He gripped his chest as he placed his feet on the floor and stood up. With stumbling footsteps, he made his way to the door. The door opened without a sound as Danny turned the knob. A soft murmur came from the first floor, words sometimes floating up with it. The halfa used his enhanced hearing to make out what was going on.

"What should we do with it?"

"We could give it to the GIW."

"The Guys in White are idiots. They'd probably let him out."

Danny froze. That sounded like his parents. Were they planning to give him to the Guys in White? They would experiment on him! But what would his parents do? Danny gulped and tried to turn back, but he lost his footing and tumbled down the stairs.

Cries of shock accompanied the loud bangs he had made. "Danny! Sweety, are you ok? Why are you out of bed?" his mother asked worriedly as she helped him off the floor.

Danny didn't answer, just clutched his aching body. He looked into the kitchen to his right. His family, friends and classmates were surrounding the table. In the center of the table was a thermos. Sam got up and walked over to him. "We were discussing what to do with Dan." she said gently.

Danny blinked and nodded. Ok, maybe he over reacted a little. "Definitely shouldn't hand him over to the GIW." he said with a smirk.

Lancer raised an eyebrow. "You heard that? We were whispering, and by the sound of your fall, you were at the top of the stairs."

Danny smiled as he sat down in one of the chairs. "How do you think I heard Valerie and the others when they were trapped at the beginning of this nightmare? As a halfa, I have enhanced hearing."

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny caught a group of girls checking out his exposed muscles, giggling like crazy.

Jack grinned. "That is so cool!" he said excitedly.

Danielle sighed. "Can we get back to the pressing matter of the evil ghost on the table?" she asked.

Danny frowned. Leaning forward, he gingerly picked the metal contraption up. He rotated the device, examining the rivets in the thermos. "I think we should give him back to Clockwork."

Tucker frowned. "You sure, dude? He didn't do a very good job of keeping him contained last time."

"I'm sure. Besides," he chuckled. "I think Clockwork has his reasons."

"Precisely Danny. Your catching on."

Danny turned and grinned. "Hey Clockwork."

All but Sam and Tucker stared in shock at the ghost floating in the doorway. He wore a purple cloak and had several watches adorning his wrists. He also looked like a three-year-old.

"Your the master of time?" Val asked. "Shouldn't you be…" Clockwork shifted into his adult form. "…older?" the huntress finished lamely.

Clockwork chuckled. "I represent the past, present, and future." he said as he became an old man. "I don't really have an age, Valerie Grey."

Valerie opened her mouth. "He knows everything." Danny, Sam, and Tucker said together in a bored tone.

Val's mouth shut.

"You seem to pay attention well." Clockwork said with a smirk.

Danny stood up and held out the thermos to his mentor. The ghost turned into a toddler again and took it with a nod. "I thank you for keeping faith in me, Danny." he said.

Danny smiled. "Well, you have helped me out of some situations, so I guess this is returning the favor."

Clockwork smiled, then placed a hand on the teens shoulder as he became a middle aged man again. He quietly whispered, "You should sleep better now that you've faced what should have never been. And I promise Dan won't escape again."

"Thanks Clockwork."

Then, at a normal volume, "How mad are the Observants?" Danny asked with a chuckle.

Clockwork got a mischievous look and said, "They are not happy with me. But, as I told you before, they don't see time like I do." He winked.

With the press of a button on his staff, there was a swirl of clocks and ticking. When it was all done, Clockwork was gone with the thermos in hand.

Danny turned back to the group in the kitchen. Valerie was wearing a disgruntled look. "You get around the Ghost Zone really well, huh?"

Danny chuckled. "I'm guessing you all want a better explanation." he said.

Everyone nodded. Danny looked over at his friends, cousin, and sister. "You guys think you could help me out?"

The four smiled. "Yup." They said together.

Danny took a deep breath and began his story. "Two years ago, a few weeks after my fourteenth birthday, mom and dad finished the ghost portal…"

* * *

><p>Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani sat on a hill top overlooking the small town they all protected and loved. It was a week after they had all gotten out of the GZ, and things were completely different. Danny was now well respected at Casper High, no one bullied him, Mr. Lancer helped him out with his school work by giving him extra time ect., and nearly every girl was swooning over him. Several had asked him on dates, but he kindly told them he already had a girlfriend. The A-Listers had offered him a spot, but he declined. He had learned his lesson during his other moments of fame. But the three best things to him were that he had the best, brightest, and most beautiful girl as his girlfriend. Sam was enjoying shooting down every other girls hopes of dating Danny, especially Paulina's.<p>

The second was that he now had a little sister.

**(Flashback)**

_Dani yawned as she came down the stairs for breakfast. She blinked when she saw the Fenton family surrounding the table, talking in whispers and writing stuff on a sheet of paper. "What are you doing?" she asked them._

_They turned to look at her with large grins. "Planning your room." Jazz said._

_"Huh?"_

_Maddie came over and handed her a folder. The girl opened it and scanned through the very official looking papers. Then she noticed the word adoption on one of the pages. She gasped._

_Jack and the two teens came over and smiled. Jack wrapped his arm around his wife and kids. "How would you like to be a Fenton, Dani?" he asked._

_"You guys want to adopt me?"_

_The four nodded. Tears filled Danielle's eyes and she rushed forward. The family hugged each other for what seemed like years. When they finally separated Dani wiped her eyes. "I'd love to be a Fenton." she said._

**(End Flashback)**

Danny smiled at the memory. The third best thing was that the voice that had been in the back of his mind urging him to do evil was now gone. He slept better and staying out of trouble was easier.

The people from the trip had sworn to keep his secret from the rest of the town. As far as the parents knew, the trip had just gone a little longer than expected because of how thrilling the whole thing was. The GIW was especially kept out of the loop. Danny still shuddered at the thought of their 'painful experiments'.

"Well, things are really different now." Sam said with a smile.

Her and Danny looked at each other and smiled lovingly. Danny had asked her for the class ring he had asked her to hold after his disastrous relationship with Valerie, and the gold ring now set on Sam's left ring-finger.

"I always knew you two lovebirds would get together." Tucker said with a chuckle. He held up a wad of cash. "That's why I got this."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "You can't stop yourself, can you?"

Tucker waggled his eyebrows at her. "Most people just thought they wouldn't have the guts."

Dani grinned mischievously. "I guess we can't call Danny clueless anymore. When are you and Jazz gonna get together, Tuck?"

"WHAT?" They asked together. Blushes crept into their cheeks.

"Maybe we should start calling you two clueless." Danny said wickedly.

"WE AREN'T CLUELESS!" The teens yelled together. "AND WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

"Never said you were." Sam said with a smirk. "You just told us you were."

Danny, Dani, and Sam fell over laughing as the poor couple turned deep red.

* * *

><p>Clockwork watched the heroes through his time portal and chuckled. <em>'Some things never change.'<em> he thought.

The image changed to Danny and Sam sitting on a couch with Tucker and Jazz. Three kids were running around laughing. A black haired girl with blue eyes ran through the wall, causing the tan skinned girl with black hair streaked with red and turquoise eyes to run into the wall. The older Danny called out, "Lilith! No using your powers against your cousin!"

The black haired boy with violet eyes grinned. "I'll get her daddy!"

"Thank you David." Sam said.

Jazz and Tucker hugged the girl that had run into the wall. "How's your face Tiffany?" Jazz asked.

The girl looked up and Tucker chuckled. "Still just as beautiful as ever. You got that from your mommy."

Tiffany giggled. The other children came back. "Mommy! Daddy! Aunt Dani is here!"

Dani walked in the room and pulled all three kids into a hug. "How're my favorite nieces and nephew?"

"Hey Dani!" Danny said.

"Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Good. How's Jake?" Jazz asked.

Danielle smiled. "He's doing fine. He proposed yesterday."

Sam grinned. "Did you say yes?"

"Of course." The black haired girl said.

Clockwork turned the screen off and smiled. He looked at the thermos in his hand and smiled. He turned to face the room behind him and opened the device.

Nothing happened.

Clockwork smirked. "All is as it should be."

* * *

><p><strong>Here are all my reviewers. Feel free to review this chapter as well. I love you all.<strong>

GhostDog401  
>dpluver<br>Mak8907  
>Liz<br>Casera Phantom  
>Shenzuul<br>SeraiTheGoldenDragon  
>cheesebread222<br>kirara the great  
>Phantom-Stelo<br>son of wind  
>Zii Raevyn<br>Turkeyhead987  
>obsessivereader95<br>Superbluestar428  
>poptropican<br>Erra Fawkes13  
>Midnight Phantasma<br>jordylilly777  
>VampireDiablo<br>Enchantedx13  
>Miyu Hinamori<p>

Citrine93  
>Kirani56<br>stormygirl335  
>Lolxxx<br>nycorrall  
>AmaraRae<br>Namara Jane Knight  
>MiniSoulReaper<br>Hailee  
>Cotom and Phoenix<br>obsessivereader95  
>darkangeloflove15<br>hope22266  
>Shadowkatze<br>littlebirdy05  
>Miyu Hinamori<br>Ambygs123  
>Twikadevera<br>Call me Mad  
>1000Nachts<br>Sleepyreader13  
>bluelove22<br>GollaG  
>ThePurpleSuperCow<br>Fugitive of Gray  
>GhostCalumon<br>Hellvreaker  
>SonOfLucifer<br>aslan333  
>FReeTOBeMe1311<br>WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR  
>yuwof<br>HonestLiar33  
>transformers fan53<br>KarinKuosakiHitsugaya913  
>Inventor of ZARDF<br>jh831  
>rebabe<br>Magic stell  
>Danny Phantom Phanatic<br>gpim  
>SpeakWithAction<br>13rose  
>Onewhooncewas<br>camilia85560  
>charryCatmy<br>Ryoko on Kimi is lazy  
>papermasters2828<br>dannyphantomcrazyfangirl  
>Lyssie212<br>AuroxTheLander  
>Rosebud snow<br>seantriana  
>LunnarChild<br>DizzlyPuzzled  
>truephan<br>SubspaceDreamer14  
>Chrizzie1<br>Con-San  
>TrueKelpa<br>CatchingWind  
>Hellbreaking<br>Danni99981  
>The Monkey Girl<br>Breeze-n-Shadow  
>a-new-halfa<br>Easternbluebird  
>Night Starlit<br>rose angel 428  
>ForeverphanDP<br>sarahhaley  
>I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny<br>Daughter of the Wise One  
>deadgirlwalking123<br>phantom fan  
>Allyieh<br>F. FRECKLES  
>ConcrereGirl25<br>CptCrazy  
>geek179<br>Rose235b  
>May Bird 45<br>Death-Magnetic-Canide

**Thank you all! Please be sure to look for my next story. I already have a one-shot up and I would like to know how you like it. My next story should be about how Casera and I became Fentons. ****Good by! I hope to hear from you all later.**


End file.
